Code Geass: Shadow of Zero
by Shadow Vampire97
Summary: Shadow is brother to Lelouch and Nunnally Lamperouge. He is stuck in a terrorist incident with Lelouch and a mysterious girl gives them Geass. Shadow and Lelouch have the power to change the world. The tales of the rebellions are about to be rewritten. Rating may go up for more bloody themes. Slight romantic scenes may add. Lelouch pairs from anime. Find who Shadow pairs with.
1. A Demon and His Shadow

**Since Sunrise owns Code Geass and Sega owns Sonic, all I can say is that they are highly recommended.**

_Chapter 1- A Demon And His Shadow_

Their names were Lelouch and Shadow vi Britannia. They were sent to Japan, now called Area 11, with their sister, Nunnally vi Britannia. Their new identities were Lelouch, Shadow, and Nunnally Lamperouge, and they were enrolled into Ashford Academy to cover themselves. Britannia is thought to have gone too far, as rebellion has taken place.

- Nobleman's Building -

An old man goes up against who looks like the owner of the building in a game of chess. The old man get's nervous and jumps a little from the buzzer going off.

A man of security states, "You're out of time. From here on, you'll make your moves every twenty seconds."

The nobleman huffs, "Very well, I'm game." The doors open from behind the old man, "Did your substitute arrive?"

The old man is relieved, "Thank heaven I'm saved. Are things going well at school?"

The nobleman takes note of all three students, "What have we here, then? Schoolboys?"

Lelouch, the first of the trio approaches first, "Look at this."

Shadow speaks next, "Tch, a nobleman."

The nobleman continues, "I envy you kids today, having so much time on your hands. Time for regrets. What're your names?"

"Lelouch Lamperouge."

"Shadow Lamperouge."

The third member, Rivalz looks at the board, "Whoa! Look at this board! You can't win this one, it's impossible, right?"

Shadow taps Rival, "How much time left until next class?"

"About twenty minutes if we bust our hump."

Lelouch replies, "Then be sure to drive safely on the way back."

"Huh?"

Lelouch sits, "I'll need nine minutes."

Shadow looks at the old man, "About yesterday..."

The old man nods, "Understood, sir, we'll discuss it later."

The nobleman concerns himself, "Nine minutes? You only have twenty seconds per move!"

Lelouch picks up his king, "Enough time."

"Hmm? You start with king?" the nobleman laughs at Lelouch's move, whereas he smiles. Shadow smiles along with him.

- Ashford Academy Courtyard -

Lelouch and Shadow's friends, Shirley, Milly, and Nina discuss what they are doing.

Shirley keeps on, "They're off gambling for money! Lulu and Shade waste their intelligence on stupid things. If Lulu applied himself, he'd get high grades."

Milly mocks Shirley, "Oh, I wish my darling Lulu could be a serious young man. How adorable!"

Shirley slightly blushes, "P-please , Madam President..."

Nina sighs, "But why did Shadow get involved?"

Milly takes this chance, "I don't suppose you have a crush on him, do you?"

"N-No! Absolutely not!"Nina flushes an unexplained red in embarrassment.

- Nobleman's Building -

The nobleman drops an object from his hand and Rivalz goes on, "I love how we play against nobility. When they lose, they always pay out of pride."

Shadow smiles, "Eight minutes, thirty-two seconds. New record."

Lelouch nods, "He also didn't have much time to move either."

"Heh, as opponents go, noblemen are tepid. Just over privileged parasites."

Rivalz walks in front of both brothers, "Why not challenge an Eleven? They're nothing like us Britannians. Huh?"

An announcement is made and the prince named Clovis appears on the big screen, "To all my imperial subjects, including, of course the many cooperative Elevens who choose to serve the empire of Britannia. Do you not see my pain? My heart was ripped from my chest only to be ripped apart."

Shadow huffs, "Clovis. Poor, poor Clovis."

The trio reach the motorcycle parked, Rivals breaks the silence, "Well, aren't you two gonna join in?"

Lelouch counteracts, "Aren't you?"

"Heh, it's sort of embarrassing."

Lelouch agrees, "Besides, spilling tears over them won't bring them back to life now will it?"

"Dang! That's dark, buddy."

Shadow agrees with Lelouch, "It's all about self-satisfaction, it matters not how hard you try. He can't do it. There's no way he could change the world." He activates his Air Shoes as Lelouch and Rivalz ride the cycle.

On the highway, Shadow is behind Rivalz and Lelouch. He catches up and skates on his brother's side, "Nice first move, using your king like that."

"If the king doesn't lead, how will he expect his subordinates to follow?"

"Rivalz, behind us!"

"Ah! We're gonna die!" As the trio speed up, the giant truck swerves and rams through three cones on the left.

The three stop, wondering if they take fault for the giant Semi truck crashing in a construction yard.

Shadow and Lelouch head to the site, leaving Rivalz with the motorcycle.

Lelouch attempts to move rubble, "Hey are you okay?"

Shadow climbs up, helping his brother up as well. He shouts out, too, "Hey, is anyone alright?" That's when a voice goes through their head...

_**It's you two! Finally I have found my...**_

Shadow looks around, "But where... Hey! Anyone in there?"

The semi-truck is jerked backwards and the pair falls in the opening of the roof. Lelouch stands up, "And you'd think they put a ladder on the inside, too." He and Shadow hear military forces gain on the truck.

Shadow and Lelouch hide as a door opens to a young woman walking towards one end of the cargo.

Shadow whispers, "We've seen her before."

Lelouch is too late to stop a giant door from closing, "Crap! These guys are real terrorists!"

Shadow tries the phone, "No cell phone service either, out of range, probably old subway line of the ghetto. Maybe we should take the radio left behind." he grabs the radio.

"Seems we'll have to take their protection."

"Brother," Shadow observes a metallic hemisphere, "You think this is poison gas?"

"Best we use caution."

"I bet Rivalz is pissed that we left him."

"He'll be fine, as long as we get back in one piece."

Suddenly a military officer kicks Lelouch, and Shadow blocks the next strike.

Shadow grows cold, "Are you Britannian?"

The mouthguard pops off, "That's enough mindless murder."

"We're not-"

"Planning to use poison gas? Don't play dumb with me!"

Shadow pushes the officer, "Back off! We're not here by choice. why would brother and I use something of Britannian creation?"

"My god..."

"Mindless murder? Then why do you just eliminate Britannia?"

"Shadow, Lelouch," the officer takes his helmet off, "It's me, Suzaku."

Shadow and Lelouch are wide-eyed as they go back the day of invasion.

~ 2010 ~

_Suzaku and Shadow climb up from lower ground. They both grab the struggling Lelouch. All three turn to a mountain in which Britannia makes a battle on for the war against Japan. Soon, most buildings and homes were destroyed. Shadow, Lelouch, and Suzaku are left waiting for transport."_

_Young Lelouch speaks, "I swear, Suzaku, so help me!"_

_Shadow agrees, "One day, Lelouch and I will obliterate Britannia!"_

~ Current Time-2017 ~

Shadow and Lelouch are at loss for words, "You...became a Britannian soldier?"

"Yeah, and what about you two? you guys are-"

Lelouch cuts him off, "What're you saying?"

A flash of light from the hemisphere holding the poison gas cuts everyone off. As it opens, Suzaku hold a gas mask on Lelouch as Shadow uses his own arm from breathing. They all turn to see a girl in a reinforced straight jacket, only yellow-greenish hair flowing out freely.

"That's not poison gas."

Shadow helps the other two stand, "What is it if it's not poison gas?"

A group of Britannians shines light on all four. Suzaku speaks to the chief, "I was told this was poison gas!"

"How dare you question orders? However, in light of your outstanding military achievements, I'm going to be lenient. Private Kururugi, take this and execute the terrorists."

Suzaku protests, "But they're not terrorists, they're civilians caught up in all this."

"You insubordinate little- that's an order! Didn't you swear loyalty to Britannia?"

"But...I can't." Suzaku's words perk up Shadow

"What?"

"I won't shoot civilians." Now Lelouch is wide-eyed once more.

"Very well." The chief shoots the gun, little did the army, Shadow and Lelouch knew the bullet collide with something else metallic. The chief looks up at Shadow and Lelouch, "Picked the wrong time to skip class, schoolboys."

The truck behind the brothers explodes, sending word out to other Britannian forces, by Clovis' orders, to destroy the Shinjuku Ghettos.

Lelouch and Shadow escape with the restrained girl and has lost the military forces. As the girl trips, Shadow and Lelouch hang to the side. Lelouch tries to process the events, "Just what the hell are you? This chaos is all your fault, isn't it?"All three find an exit, "Shadow stay with the girl and be quiet." Lelouch raises his head up a bit to look around. The last sight seen was a businessman get shot up. After a little girl gets shot when crying, Lelouch's phone goes off, alerting the military forces. the restrained girl is separated from Lelouch and Shadow as they are pushed up against a wall.

"A perfect place for terrorists to meet death. Well done as schoolboys, but you now have no future." the gun is raised at Lelouch.

Then the girl cuts in front of him, "He mustn't die!" She gets herself shot instead.

"Well bringing her back alive was only if possible. Now to deal with you two."

Shadow and Lelouch keep staring the dead "hostage" that added another loss to them both.

The girl's hands reach the two and something flows within them.

_**You don't want it to end here, do you?**_

Shadow and Lelouch just listen, confused by what's going on.

_**You appear to have a reason for living.**_

Shadow and Lelouch speak, "The girl. Impossible."

_**If I grant you two power, could you go on? I propose a deal. In exchange for this power, you two must make my one wish a reality. Accept the contract and you accept the conditions. While living in the world of humans, you will live unlike any other. A different providence, a different time, a different life.**_

The energy continues to flow through Lelouch and Shadow.

_**The power of the King will condemn you to a life of solitude. Are you prepared for this?**_

Shadow and Lelouch respond in unison, "Yes. I hereby accept the terms of your contract!"

Both students stand up and look to the small army, Lelouch holds his hand up to his left eye, "What's wrong? Your target's are just schoolboys."

Shadow has his right eye closed, "Maybe you realized people who kill are ready to be killed."

Lelouch reveals his left eye, showing a sigil within it. the small army stops in their tracks, Lelouch smiles, "I, Lelouch vi Britannia, command you. Now all of you, die!"

In two seconds, every pair of eyes in the small army have a red outline to signal complete control, "Yes! Happily, your Highnesses!" Everyone turns towards each other and tons of blood is spilled.

Shadow smiles as a trickle of Britannian blood lands on his face. The same sigil appears on his right eye, "You're sick of no change in this world, correct?"

Lelouch nods, "Everything was a lie. We, ourselves, were in a lie of living. Now, with this power, we can perform the impossible and change this world."

* * *

Note: I felt like starting to combine a human Shadow the hedgehog to the first two seasons of Code Geass. The story of the Geass is loosely followed as I thought of some changes for Shadow to be Lelouch's and Nunnally's brother. Shadow's Geass should soon be obvious. Reviews are welcome, flames are highly unrecommended, as this is my second fanfic to start on vacation.


	2. Resistance

**Since Sunrise owns Code Geass and Sega owns Sonic, all I can say is that they are highly recommended.**

_Chapter 2-Resistance_

- Destructed Warehouse -

Shadow and Lelouch look over the rotting corpses, the restrained girl among them.

Lelouch sighs, "I don't understand...what it is you wanted us to do."

Shadow lowers his head a little, "Why did you give us this bizarre power?"

Rumbling is heard and the entrance is blown away. Two Knightmare Frames appear in their view. A scanner opens at the head of the giant mech. and a woman speaks from inside, "What happened here? Why are two Britannian students in a place like this?" Silence is given, "Are you deaf? Answer me or I'll..." The woman fires warning shots around Shadow and Lelouch, "Answer me!"

Lelouch turns himself around to face the Knightmare, activating his power to see if it works with indirect contact, "I order you to come out at once!"

Shadow observes, "Seems it is just direct eye contact, Lelouch."

The woman interrupts from Lelouch's outburst, "Who the hell do you think you are to order me?"

Lelouch and Shadow raise their hands up as Lelouch speak for both of them, "Our names are Alan and Jack Spacer. Our father's a duke."

Shadow subtly smirks, nice, the nobility trick.

"Our ID cards are in our breast pockets. After you confirm who we are, we will request protection."

Both the woman and the assistant officer come out of their seats, guns pointed at both brothers, "Keep your hands up in the air. WE'LL take out your IDs."

Lelouch activates his Power of Kings, "Now, hand over your Knightmares." The two pairs of eyes in front of Shadow and Lelouch now have the same red outlines to signal control. The keys are given and the codes are passed, "Got it."

Both former pilots are left alone.

Lelouch smiles and contacts Shadow, "Shadow, we need a view of this whole area."

"Yeah, once we see our options, we can put up a strategy."

Lelouch calls Shirley, "Hello?"

The phone picks up, "Lulu? What in the world have you and Shade been doing? Where are you two now? If you two keep cutting class, you, Lulu for one, will get held back."

Lelouch replies, "Are you near a tv?"

"A tv?"

"Sorry, it's important."

"Alright, hang on... Hey can I change the channel real quick?"

"To the news. Is there anything about Shinjuku?"

"Looks like traffic restrictions."

"Why's it restricted?"

"I don't know. They're not saying."

Shadow speaks to Lelouch, "Sounds like they'll spread news that favors military opposition."

Shirley talks again, "Ooh, you're gambling again aren't you? I've warned you once before how that's dangerous!"

"Yep, you caught me. Tell my little sister that Shadow and I are gonna be home late. Thanks." Lelouch clicks off the phone.

Shadow sees a Glasgow rushing itself. He uses the radio upon Lelouch's request, "The west entrance," Shadow's voice startles the pilot, "Use the train tracks to find the west entrance."

The female pilot demands who's talking, "How do you know this code?"

"That matters not. If winning is crucial, then trust us."

"Win?" The red glasgow is move as followed by orders, "What next?"

"Jump on the train." as the glasgow jumps, a sutherland jumps for chase, having Lelouch use his slash harkens to destroy the enemy. Shadow shoots the other sutherland to have it back up and eject itself. Both brothers move out of sight from anyone. He radios the leader of the Resistance, "Are you in charge?"

"Uh...yeah." Responds the radio.

Lelouch now has the other radio, "I present you the cargo on the train over there. They're tools for your victory. If you want to use them to win, then follow our orders. Woman in the glasgow."

"Y-Yes?"

"Stay where you are. Your unit's gonna run decoy, you got that?"

"Understood."

"Energy filler status?"

"Fifteen minutes worth."

"Recharge. Ten minutes, I'll give new orders." Lelouch sighs as the radio clicks off.

"Sounds like you're getting worn out."

Lelouch replies to Shadow, "Yeah. Regardless, we'll need determination to succeed. After all, we're betting our lives in this game."

"I guess. Let's hope Nunnally forgives us for being out and arriving late after this."

"You read my mind." Lelouch calls the leader, "P-1, can you move? It operates basically the same as what you're used to."

"Can't you tell us who you are? At least your name?"

"I can't do that. What if these signals are being intercepted? Anyway, if Q-1 is on schedule, two enemy sutherlands will reach you in about twenty-three seconds. shoot them through the wall." Lelouch watches the scanner as two mechs fall from Resistance forces.

Shadow calls P-1, P-4, and P-7, "Move a hundred meters to the right and fire slash harkens three o'clock. P-5, ready?"

"Yeah. Quit callin' me that!"

Lelouch calls R-2, "Fire anchor. B-7, use UN ordinance. N group, you'll continue your advance. Now the enemy has five options, their move."

Shadow watches the scanner with enemies forming a circle, "That's stupid. Q-1, do you have an area map?"

"Yes, I have a map of the old town. But it has no current landmarks."

"It'll have to do. Mission number 3 now, is everything prepared?"

Lelouch and Shadow in unison, "With this, We call check."

The ground is remove from below the sutherlands as the collapsing area expands.

Lelouch laughs in his success, "My plan worked, didn't it? We can do it. We can defeat Britannia!"

Shadow's Knightmare stands behind, "This is perfect, brother."

Resistance members call Lelouch due to enemy reinforcements. He needs a sitrep, "Enemy number?"

"Just one, it's taking out- AAAAHHHH!" the radio clicks off.

"What's happening out there?"

Shadow huffs, "Useless terrorist. All these resources and one unit is beating them to a pulp."

Lelouch use the radio, "N-4, N-5, hold position, then surround when more allies arrive." Explosions are heard outside, is it something I didn't foresee? "P-1 do you copy? Can it really be only one unit?" It is then that the one enemy unit, white and yellow, approaches him and Shadow.

Shadow guards against the enemy, "Dammit. We gotta get out of here." The glasgow comes from his right to strike the enemy unit, with only one arm. They escape, appreciating Q-1's help. Shadow and Lelouch will now remember the most vital element in battle is the human one. As the unit gains closer shots are fired toward it to throw off its course and changes direction to save a civilian.

Shadow and Lelouch approach a guard in military uniform.

The guard raises his gun, "Hey, this Prince Clovis' personal transport."

Lelouch takes of the helmet, "At last we reach checkpoint. And barely guarded per our plan."

"Your plan?"

"That's right, I'd like you to let me pass."

The red outline is shown in the guard's eyes, "Yes sir, understood."

Shadow smiles, "Now, to find Clovis."

"It's not that hard, the bridge of this vehicle is just above us."

"Noted. I bet there's no one guarding the small flight of stairs."

"Even better to proceed with our plans."

Shadow and Lelouch appear before Clovis.

Clovis looks bored, "What do you want?"

They both give the best threat at gunpoint to have him announce the order to fall back.

"Attention all forces, cease fire at once! I, Clovis, third prince of Britannia, and royal viceroy of Area 11, hereby command you! All forces are ordered to cease fire at once! Destruction of property is no longer allowed. Eleven and Britannian casualties will be treated equally and without prejudice." Clovis cuts the comms off, "There. are you satisfied now?"

Lelouch walks forward, "Very, well done." Shadow soon follows

"So what should we do now? How's about a few ballads or chess?"

Shadow responds while he and Lelouch release their helmets, "That's got a good ring to it."

"Hmm?"

"Don't you remember? We used to play chess together as children. Of course, Lelouch and I would always win."

"What?"

"Don't you remember? At the Aries Villa?"

"You two! Who are you?"

Lelouch speaks, "It's been a long time, big brother."

Clovis' eyes turn wide at the site of Lelouch and Shadow.

"The eldest son of the late consort Marianne and seventeenth in line to the imperial throne," both brothers kneel down before Clovis, " Lelouch and Shadow vi Britannia, at your service."

"L-Lelouch? S-Shadow? I-I thought-"

Shadow finishes, "That we were dead? You were wrong."

Shadow and Lelouch speak in unison once more, "We have returned...your highness. And we've come back, to change everything."

* * *

Note: I have nothing to say whatsoever, except to appreciate reviews and to not recommend flames. See you next time!


	3. New Limits

**Since Sunrise owns Code Geass and Sega owns Sonic, all I can say is that they are highly recommended.**

_Chapter 3-New Limits_

- Clovis' Personal Transport -

Clovis is still at gunpoint from Lelouch and Shadow, "I-I'm overjoyed, Lelouch, Shadow. They said you died when Japan was brought into the fold. What a blessing to have you back. We should depart for the homeland immediately."

Lelouch differs, "So you can use us as tools of diplomacy? It seems you forgotten why we were used as tools in the first place," Clovis gasps at the realization, "That's right. It was because our mother was killed. Mother was held the title as Knight of Honor, but was a commoner by birth. No doubt the other imperial consorts held her in contempt."

Shadow turns angry, "Even though you made it look like terrorist work, but we know full well. You people killed our mother!"

Clovis panics, "It wasn't me! I swear to you it wasn't!"

"Then tell us everything you know."

Lelouch activates his Power, "The truth can no longer be hidden from me. By whose hand was she slain?"

The red outline colors Clovis' eyes, "My brother, second Prince Schneizel and second Princess Cornelia. They can tell you."

"They were at the heart of this?" Lelouch receives silence, "That's all that you know, is it?"

Clovis' trance wears off and he starts panicking again, "I swear it wasn't me! I had nothing to do with it!"

Lelouch lowers his gun, "I believe you. However..."

Shadow holds his gun at point blank range.

"Please, you can't! You two and I have different mothers, but you and I are still blood!"

Shadow grins, "You can't change the world without getting your hands dirty."

- Ashford Academy, Later -

Lelouch begins to fall asleep for being up late, whereas Shadow, who stayed up with him, is completely fine.

Milly whacks Lelouch with rolled up paper, "Wake up, Lelouch! You were sleeping because your hand wasn't moving!"

"Yeah but you don't have to beat me up over it."

Rivalz speaks, "Ha! Serves you right for ditching me like that."

Shirley agrees, "That's right. What was up with you yesterday?"

Milly pats the paper still rolled up, "That's enough, you guys. Let's not get sidetracked. If we don't come up with a fix for the club activities budget, there won't be any money left for anything at all."

Nina types on the computer, "And if it comes to that point..."

Rivalz sits up, "The equestrian club will be pissed. We don't want them coming in here on horseback."

Shadow responds to Rivalz, "The least you can do is be a more serious council member." He turns to Milly, "Although, Madam President, it would've been wise to tell us about this a day ago."

Rivalz would rather have this a day later, then give up.

Lelouch agrees, "Good idea. we can still do that."

"GUUUUUUTSSSSS!"

Shadow laughs, "Not the 'guts' spell again."

Milly nods, "I want you people to start putting your all into this."

"I don't think the magic will work."

Shirley raises a hand, "It's got me going, Madam President!"

"That's what I like."

"I'm trained hard in the gymnastics club."

"That's not what I was getting at."

"Huh?"

"You're a ten, from what I've seen in the girls' bathroom, anyway. You've been filling out in all the right places, huh?"

Shadow slaps his hand on his face, while Shirley flushed in embarrassment, "W-what are you talking about, you perv?"

After the meeting Shadow walks with Nina and Shirley to class, "Sometimes, Milly is a dirty old man on the inside."

Nina replies, "Yeah, well that's Milly for you."

Shadow laughs again, "Well, as long as we got the budget balanced."

They all hear about the poison gas in Shinjuku and nothing else.

Lelouch approaches, noticeably from behind, "Shadow and I heard about that in real time from a friend. That's why I called you about it."

Shadow and Lelouch then wonder why they would cover it up. Then Lelouch hold a hand up to his mouth, racing to the bathroom, and ignoring Shadow following. Are they hiding Clovis' death to fend off anarchy? But if that's the case, when they finally do announce it, "I guess that we're not as tough as I thought we were."

Shadow and Lelouch return to class only to see a classmate who rarely comes, Kallen Stadtfeld. Of course, that's why she's so familiar.

Rivalz crouches to equal height with Shadow and Lelouch, "What's up, buddies? See something you like?"

Lelouch shakes his head, "Just thinking this is a rare event."

Shadow crosses his arms, "She's never been here since the term started."

"Kallen Stadtfeld. They say she's sick or something. She barely showed up at school last year, either. Still, her grades are as high as yours, Shadow."

"Really..."

"And she's a member of the Stadtfeld family. She's well bred and rolling in money. Man you two sure know how to pick 'em."

"It's not like that."

"Ahhh, you don't have to hide it. A touch too sheltered, though, if you ask me."

Shadow and Lelouch approach Kallen after she swats a bee with her hand.

"Can I help you with something?"

Lelouch activates his Power, "I want answers." Kallen's eyes are colored with the red outline, "Were you the one piloting the glasgow in Shinjuku?"

"Yes."

"Why terrorism?"

"Because I'm Japanese, though technically I'm half Britannian."

Shadow raises an eyebrow, "Halfblood, huh?"

Lelouch continues, "But why go so far?"

Shadow grows a little suspicious, as someone was watching him and his brother.

Kallen snaps back from her trance, "Did...you want something?"

"No, we got what's desired here," Lelouch activates his Power to be sure she does not speak of the Shinjuku ghetto.

"What do you mean about Shinjuku? Why would you say that?"

Shadow stands between them, "Kallen, it's best you go back to class."

"Not until I get an answer."

Shirley calls all three from a nearby window, "Time to get a move on! To the chem lab!"

Lelouch touches his head, "Crap! Shadow, it's our turn to set up for class!"

Shadow follows Lelouch and get's distant from Kallen, "Why did it not work for the second time?"

The day passes and two women, a maid named Sayoko, and the sister of Lelouch and Shadow, who is blind and crippled, sits across from her.

Sayoko is making a paper crane, "They may be late again this evening, Nunnally."

"I'll wait. they said all three of us are having dinner together tonight."

Sayoko smiles as she finishes another crane, "There, now. This one's finished."

Nunnally carefully takes the crane, "A bird?"

"Yes, it's a crane."

"Amazing, the Japanese are so skillful."

The door opens to find Shadow and Lelouch coming through.

Lelouch smiles, "Sorry we're so late."

"Hey, Lelouch and Shadow, welcome home."

"Yes, welcome home, my lords."

"No place like it, Sayoko. Right, Nunnally?"

All three siblings sit in the dining room as Sayoko prepared soup. Nunnally is the first to start, "Miss Sayoko is teaching me about the art of origami."

Lelouch wipes some soup sipping down her mouth, "You don't have to tell us everything all at once. It's not like we're going anywhere."

Shadow agrees, "Although, origami is a very beautiful art. A piece of paper folded correctly, then birds, flowers, and animals can be made."

Lelouch looks at Shadow, "Never knew you were into origami, too."

"I took the liberty of doing so when on free time."

Nunnally giggles, "I'm so happy, 'cause you both scared me last night."

Shadow looks away, "Did we? Sorry."

"We just have a lot on our mind."

"Hey," Nunnally has them turn to her, "They say if you make a thousand cranes, your wish will come true."

Lelouch thinks over, "I haven't really got anything to wish for."

"I do."

Nunnally brightens up, "You do, Shadow?"

"Yeah."

"Let's hear it."

"Not only for Nunnally to be in full health, but for her to stay happy."

She smiles, "That's wonderful you care so much."

Shadow blushes a bit, "W-what about you, Nunnally?"

"Hmm. I wish the world was a gentler place."

"When the day comes that you can at least see again, it should be gentler by that time."

Shadow thinks over. Unfortunately, there are very few paths of the future. The Ashford family shelters us for now, the question is how long that will last. Friends will abandon us if our identity is revealed.

We have to build a world where Nunnally can at least find happiness.

"Huh?"

Nunnally has Lelouch and Shadow do a pinky promise, "Sayoko taught me this the other day. It's called a Japanese promise," She starts singing, "Cross my heart, hope to die, eat a thousand needles if I lie. Pinky promise song!"

Shadow smiles, "Scary, isn't it, brother? We may have to eat a thousand needles sooner or later."

Nunnally nods, "That's right. So I better not catch either of you telling lies, okay?"

"We'll never lie, I swear," Not to Nunnally, anyway.

Before school, Shadow and Lelouch linger at the bridge to Ashford Academy. A teacher tries to hurry them along.

Lelouch activates his Power, "Um, sir? What're the topics gonna be for your next exam?"

The teacher is compelled and is told war topics.

Lelouch whispers to himself, "So I haven't lost the Power then," he tries a second trial, "What the topics for your exam?"

"Right, very funny. How's about you study, then?" the teacher leaves.

"So you can only use it once, as I saw before."

"Speaking of, what's your power?" Lelouch turns to Shadow.

"I don't know, I'm hoping to soon find out."

Later in class, after speaking, Lelouch notices Kallen using a mirror to watch him.

Shadow sees this, too. We need to eliminate her.

Lelouch packs his books and heads over to a crowd of girls surrounding Kallen, "Do you think you could spare a minute?"

Kallen stands up, "I was wondering when you were gonna ask."

- Classroom -

Shadow locks the door and tries to activate his Power. Seven colored lights appear before him, "What are these lights?" He then watches as they die down to reveal seven gems. Purple amethyst, green emerald, yellow topaz, blue sapphire, sky blue aquamarine, white diamond, and red ruby, "What do these mean?" Two words flow in his head.

**Seven Chaos**

"Seven Chaos?"

- Clubhouse Ballroom -

"I didn't even know this room existed."

Lelouch responds, "It's a clubhouse for the student council. they built it as a ballroom for various occasions."

"So we won't be disturbed here?"

"Correct."

"I found it!"

Kallen and Lelouch turn to see Shirley upstairs.

Nina is soon in view, "Good, you found our lab data."

Milly shows up on the lower level with a cart of food, "Were you able to find it? I finished up on my end, shall we dig in?"

Lelouch turns to Milly, "What are you doing here?"

"Silly Lelouch, I thought you brought Kallen so we could induct her into the council. It was my grandfather's idea, actually."

"The principal's?"

"Apparently I was in on this, too," Shadow joins Milly, "but I guess I missed it."

Everyone comes down stairs and introduce themselves.

Nunnally comes with two boxes of Pizza Hut and a plate of various cakes, "Shirley? Could you set these on the table for me?"

Shadow's confused, "Nunnally what are you doing here?"

Milly informs Kallen, "This is Lelouch and Shadow's little sister."

"I'm still in the Middle School group, so I can't be on the council yet. Nice to meet you, Kallen."

Rivalz sits a bottle of champagne on the table, "Time for a toast."

Nina shows worry, "But we're on the student council, we can't have that stuff."

"Loosen up a little, alright?"

Shirley tries to snatch the bottle, only to have it thrown to Lelouch. As the cork pops off, Kallen swats it away, and Shadow guards the spewing drink from her, getting himself drenched instead.

Lelouch and Kallen wait outside for Shadow to wash off. Kallen looks back at the clubhouse, "I'm surprised you and Shadow don't go to the boys dorms."

"We actually live here. It'd be hard for our sister to live off in the dorms, so the principal lets us stay here as a favor."

Kallen grabs Lelouch's arm, "Were you the one in Shinjuku?"

Kallen's phone rings after trying to get answers from him, "Hello?"

"Glad you're still alive, Q-1."

Kallen looks over to Lelouch.

"Sixteen-hundred hours, the day after tomorrow. The observation deck at Tokyo Tower, come alone."

Kallen walks away, Lelouch's arm released, "See you two tomorrow." I can't believe I was wrong.

"Actually, us three have to go back to the council room." Shadow grabs them both and starts walking.

While shadow has his eyes close while walking, Lelouch explains the activities and that it's the president's fault.

"Lelouch, Shadow! It's awful!"

Shadow opens his eyes, "What happened?"

Milly answers, "Prince Clovis was found dead."

As the news goes on, Shadow and Lelouch see Suzaku, still alive and accused of killing Clovis.

* * *

Note: I update as soon as I finish watching every episode, so in the few hours the next should be up and running. See ya!


	4. Zero and Nightshade

**Since Sunrise owns Code Geass and Sega owns Sonic, all I can say is that they are highly recommended.**

_Chapter 4- Zero and Nightshade_

- Home of Lamperouge -

Nunnally asks about Suzaku on the news while Shadow helps her up to bed.

Lelouch responds, "Yep, it looks like he's still alive"

"Yeah, it's been ages." Shadow pulls the covers over Nunnally.

"We haven't seen him since the war ended. Lelouch?"

"Yeah?"

"It wasn't true what the news said, right?"

"Of course not. Suzaku would never do anything like that."

"Don't worry, Nunnally, I'm sure they made a mistake."

Both Shadow and Lelouch say goodnight and leave her room.

"Shadow, how did your Geass activation go?"

Shadow activates Geass, "Seven gems were what I got, they are called the Seven Chaos, apparently."

- Later -

Everyone in Ashford Academy are in an auditorium about Clovis' death.

As they all leave Shirley turns to Lelouch, "The pure bloods what?"

"They say that only pure bloods should be in the military."

Rivalz catches Lelouch, "Have you got anything to do later? After all, classes have been cancelled today. Folks have been askin' for a rematch."

"You three are not gambling again!"

Shadow comes up from the left, "I also think it's best to stop gambling."

Lelouch smiles, "Besides, I found a better opponent."

"You two will let me in on it to right?"

"Sorry, Rivalz. It's not right up your alley."

- Tokyo Tower -

Lelouch has Shadow wait so he can give a phone for the attendant to give to Kallen. Once they both leave, Lelouch calls Kallen, "I want you to board the outbound train on loop line 5 and bring your friends."

"What for?"

"A surprise."

Shadow shakes his head, "Really... A surprise...they must be that trusting for you to say 'a surprise.'"

"That's up to them."

"Oh, the Ruby of the Seven Chaos, it had my Geass react to the control on Sayoko."

"What does it mean?"

"I think the Ruby represents your ability."

"Have you tested it?"

"Not yet, I was going to soon."

"We'll find out on the same train Kallen and her Resistance friends are boarding."

- Later, Outbound Train -

Lelouch and Shadow prepare their outfits to meet the leading Resistance group, Lelouch in a purple to black color, as Shadow is to dark blue. Both brothers have the same mask on, of course, Shadow's is a blue visor.

Lelouch calls Kallen, "Face forward and look to your right. What do you see?"

The phone protrudes, "The Britannian city. It was stolen from us and built on our sacrifice."

Shadow is then given the phone, "And on your left?"

"I see our city. Remnants of a desiccated city after the Britannians sucked it dry."

"Good answer. Now make your way to the front of the train," Shadow closes the phone.

Lelouch smiles, "A good team we are."

"Yeah. and the Ruby's ability is your own Geass. That must mean one gem of the Seven Chaos for each ability."

"They should be coming any minute. time for the masks to be worn."

Kallen is the first to arrive in the front car to see two people with backs turned to them, "Was it you two...on the phone?" Silence is the answer given, "Well? was it you two in Shinjuku? Was that cease-fire your doing?"

Both people turn to face them, "What do you think of our tour?"

"Oh come on. Don't tell me it was this joker."

The masked men speak in unison, "We wanted you to fully grasp the two."

One man holds point of the city, "The settlement..."

The other points the destruction, "And the ghetto."

The leader walks up, "There are harsh differences between us and them, we know."

The blue mask differs, "Not quite. Britannia won't fall to terrorism."

The other continues, "It's not the people you're going up against, it's Britannia itself. It's war to be waged, but not on the innocent."

"Take up your sword. Fight for justice."

Kallen snaps, "Easier to say! Why hide in the masks? Why trust you?"

"We'll show our power. If we deliver the impossible, then your trust will be earned, I assure you."

Leader comes back to speak, "Alright. Which impossibility is this?"

"Tonight, the execution of Suzaku Kururugi. We'll rescue him."

"You can't pull that off!"

"With your help, there won't be any casualty, except our enemy if engaged."

- Later, Execution Site -

Oghi is concerned, "You two sure this will work?"

The blue mask answers, "As long as we have you, the leader, and your friend, this'll definitely work."

"They'll know soon this is not Clovis' transport."

"Not to worry, the transport execution stand and the four guarding Knightmares have stopped for us anyway."

Outside the vehicle, the Britannian flag burns to reveal both masked men.

Lelouch speaks, "I am, Zero."

Shadow is next, "I am, Nightshade."

The head of the convoy, Jeremiah, is not amused, "I've seen enough, Zero and Nightshade. Playtime is over!" as he pulls the gun trigger, more Knightmare surround the imitation transport, "First, lose the masks."

Behind Zero and Nightshade, the exterior splits, showing their "poison gas"

"No way!"

Lelouch and Shadow smirk from behind the mask. That's right, Jeremiah, you've never seen the inside, so you assume it's poison gas.

Jeremiah points the gun.

"Go on, shoot, if you want poison to rain down on everyone."

"Fine. What are your demands?"  
Zero speaks, "An exchange. This for Kururugi."

"Like hell. He's charged with high treason for the murder of Clovis."

Nightshade laughs, "You're obviously mistaken. Clovis' assassins, Were myself and Zero."

Everyone is wide in surprise at what was just said.

"For a single Eleven, you'll save scores of precious Britannians. This is a large bargain."

"He's mad! shoot them!"

Nightshade replies, "Best be careful, I'm sure no one wants to learn of orange, do they?"

"What?"

the transport moves closer and a crevice in Zero's mask shows his left eye to Jeremiah, "You'll do everything in your power to let us go, the prisoner as well."

Jeremiah is compelled, "Right, understood. You there! Release the prisoner! That's an order!"

Suzaku is released and he walks to the terrorist transport.

Nightshade and Zero meet Suzaku. they find out he is unable to speak.

Kallen walks up, "Zero, Nightshade, time to go."

Zero nods, "Very well, " one button is pressed to release smoke, "Until next time."

- Abandoned Building -

Zero and Nightshade converse with Suzaku while the Resistance waits.

Zero looks directly at him, "Britannia is rotten. If you wish to change this world, then join us."

"So it's true? Both of you killed Prince Clovis?"

Nightshade huffs, "It's war, why wouldn't we kill him?"

"And the gas?"

"Merely a trick. It's just smokescreen. Join us, Britannia is a disgusting dominion."

"Maybe, but they can be changed within."

"Are you mad? You'll die!"

"Better me than Elevens and Honorary Britannians."

"Don't be an idiot."

"Old friends of mine used to tell me that. Saying I was a fool, maybe a weakness. If I bring you in, you'll kill me. I'd rather die in the service of the people. Even so, I thank you."

Nightshade and Zero watch Suzaku leave, unmoving.

Nunnally hears the news of Suzaku's charges possibly being released. She then notices the door opening, "Miss Sayoko?"

* * *

Note: I thought I'd update yesterday, but I went to the movies to watch The Lone Ranger. One of the best action and comedies I've seen. I'll try to update once more soon!


	5. Witch's Return

**Since Sunrise owns Code Geass and Sega owns Sonic, all I can say is that they are highly recommended.**

_Chapter 5- Witch's Return_

- Lamperouge Household -

Lelouch and Shadow return home, keeping their identities as Zero and Nightshade secret, "We're back."

"Welcome home, Lelouch, Shadow."

They both expected to hear Nunnally, but instead it was the person who gave them Geass.

Nunnally is sitting next to her, "I'm so glad. I was worried!"

"I'm assuming you both ate out tonight, judging by appearance."

"Thank goodness. I thought you two were caught up in the uproars by those people Zero and Nightshade. I tried calling both of you, but no one answered."

Shadow frowns, "I'm sorry, Nunnally. I promise to have better contact with you."

"Oh? Do I feel a little sister-complex coming along?"

He snaps, "Can it, C.C.!"

Lelouch raises an eyebrow, "C.C.?"

Nunnally smiles, "So you know miss C.C.?"

"She, Lelouch and I met just recently." Shadow reminds Lelouch of how all three met due to the terrorist incident.

"But...she never gave us her name..."

"I'll explain later. So, C.C., you waited as well, I see."

Nunnally giggles, "She goes by her initials, is she your girlfriend, Lelouch?"

Lelouch is confused.

C.C. turns to Nunnally, "They both promised about our future together, right?"

Shadow is wide-eyed, "What?"

Nunnally gasps, "You mean marriage?"

"Oh, I get it, it's just a joke." Shadow weakly laughs

"No it isn't."

Lelouch breaks a tea cup, "C.C., way to go. Now you're soaking wet, Let's get you a change of clothes," Lelouch gives a little headset to Shadow, "Please stay with Nunnally."

"Of course," Shadow smiles.

"Shadow will clean that up, and C.C. was only joking."

Shadow grabs some towels as Lelouch leaves with C.C., "Lelouch is right. C.C. likes to play pranks, sadly we've only seen her once."

"Okay. I was gonna say you two were doing that sooner than most."

"No. She wants to mess up affairs."

"And what did she mean by 'sister-complex?'"

Shadow flushes an indescribable red, "I-It's not what it sounds!"

"Okay. Then, can you tell me what the 'sibling-complex' means?"

Shadow panics a little. How do I explain this, he thought, "What it sounds like...it would be that those siblings are closer together enough that people think it's complicated to understand them." That sucked ass, Shadow thought.

"Like the siblings are more than just brother and sister?"

"WHOA! Let's not go that far!"

- Lelouch's Bedroom -

Lelouch grow's serious and releases C.C., "Who are you?" He clicks a button to activate Shadow's headset.

"She said my name, I'm C.C."

"That's not what I meant. Why aren't you-"

"Supposed to be dead? So, do you like the power I gave you and Shadow?"

"As I thought. It WAS you."

"Dissatisfied?"

"On the contrary, I'm grateful. It allows me to speed up our schedule tremendously. It's a huge help."

"Your schedule?"

Shadow walks in, "Yes, to eliminate Britannia. We'd have had to wait much longer to make the initial move."

"Both of you believe you can simply destroy Britannia with that Power?"

Lelouch covers his left eye, "We intended to do it without the Power."

Shadow crosses his arms, "What will you do now? The military is sure to be after you."

"Only a small part. It's not difficult to find hiding places. This place is good anyway."

Lelouch turns wide-eyed, "Stay here?"

"A gentlemen would sleep on the floor."

"Quit joking around."

"My being caught would cause trouble for you, too."

As Shadow leaves the room in disbelief, Lelouch hangs over C.C., "It's dangerous to be together."

"If I wander the street, they're sure to find me."

"It's not about you. It's mine and my brother's situation."

"I hate stubbornness."

Lelouch backs away, "You're going at this pretty casually."

- Nunnally's Bedroom -

Nunnally is concerned, "Is miss C.C. really okay? It's been too long to get dry clothes."

Shadow smiles, "Lelouch has it covered."

"Yeah. Shadow?"

"What is it?"

"I'm glad you take time out of your way to take care of me."

"It's fine. You're my sister."

"Is that the real reason you're doing your best?"

"How would you know I'm trying my best?"

"The things you do around the place sounds like you," Nunnally's kiss on Shadow's cheeks flushed him very red, "Goodnight, Shadow. I love you."

"I-I love you, too".

- Ashford Academy -

Kallen approaches Lelouch, "I don't suppose you have a minute?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

"About the phone call the other day."

"The one when Shadow was washing up during that time."

"Yeah, could you find out the caller ID? I want to call that person again."

"I don't think I can. It was a school phone." Lelouch spots C.C. way behind Kallen.

Lelouch drags C.C. to the roof, "Are you insane? You can't just walk around!"

"Don't act strict. I never leave the campus, so I'm fine."

"It's not fine, not where you don't belong."

"I don't belong anywhere, that's the problem."

A green light appears and both are blinded.

"Ouch. Wait...Shadow?"

"Sorry, I'm trying to withstand more of my Geass."

C.C. raises her brow, "Geass?"

"We heard it from you, so our Power will be called Geass."

"So another ability is teleportation."

"Yeah. Speaking of abilities, C.C., what others do I have?"

"I can't tell you."

"Fine. besides, the Ruby of Chaos has Lelouch's Geass and the Emerald of Chaos' teleportation is all I need right now."

All three go back to Lelouch's room, and he is on the computer, "My Geass must direct eye contact with my target."

"With the interference of brain functions, they lose memory of ever being commanded. Since it's optical, it can also be reflected."

C.C. puts back on her straight jacket, "Both of you know a lot after a short time."

"Our opponent owns over a third of the world," Shadow's phone rings, "Nina? What is it? Yeah, okay. I'll be over to class right away. Sorry, Lelouch. Gotta go."

"See you soon."

C.C. looks away from Lelouch, "How, exactly, will you end this?"

"It's simple. Once someone wins, then it's over. I'm going to class."

As everyone listens to the teacher, "And with that, here's our transfer student, Suzaku Kururugi."

* * *

Note: Fifth chapter equaling episode five. I got a review asking me if my version of human Shadow is Lelouch's older brother or his twin. Well, that is an excellent question, and I was thinking they would be twins. Anyway, until next time!


	6. Missing Mask

**Since Sunrise owns Code Geass and Sega owns Sonic, all I can say is that they are highly recommended.**

_Chapter 6-Missing Mask_

- Classroom -

Everyone talks about Suzaku, even Rivalz, Shirley, and Nina are talking about him.

"What's an Eleven doing here?", "Especially the suspect of Prince Clovis' death.", "But the teacher says the charges have dropped.", "You don't think he's a terrorist, do you?"

Shadow sighs, "Never thought Suzaku would be here."

"Neither did I. So what did Nina call you about, yesterday?"

Nina comes up behind Shadow to answer Lelouch, laughing nervously, "I-It was nothing! Just school stuff! Shadow, let's go with Rivalz and Shirley, okay?"

"Um, okay."

"Don't worry, Shadow, I'll talk with Suzaku and see what's up." Lelouch leaves the classroom and gives a signal of holding his shirt collar.

Shadow is still confused, "Nina, stop. I don't see what you're getting so nervous about."

Shirley snickers, "I can't believe you don't see what Nina sees."

Nina is inexplicably red, "Be quiet!"

"What DO you see?"

"N-Nothing!"

"Please, Nina. I don't want lies put upon me."

Shirley and Rivalz leave Shadow and Nina alone.

Nina's blush level lowers but is still red, "I..."

"You aren't hiding anything from me...are you?" Silence, "I see."

"You know...that-"

"You like me? I've never seen that kind of silence so intense in my life."

"Then it must have been a noisy life. You're right, I've...kinda liked you from the beginning."

"I understand if you were nervous before."

"Yeah, thanks for listening."

"Here." Shadow holds his hand up.

"What's in your hand?"

"Soon, maybe your hand. But I'm still mixed on my end."

- Rooftop -

Suzaku closes the door to the roof. and meets Lelouch, "Hey."

"It's been awhile since you, Shadow and I used the collar trick."

"Just like the old days meeting on the roof. What about Shadow?"

"Our friends occupied him."

"Oh. I'm glad you two are okay."

"Alive and kicking thanks to you. You almost died, trying to protect us."

"Only returning the favor, from seven years... Oh! what about the girl from the capsule?"

"I don't know, we got separated during the fray. But you'd know more about her than I do, right?"

"Not really. only the inner circle of the Royal Guard. So, am I still calling you Lelouch?"

"My old name, Lelouch Lamperouge now."

Shadow comes from the rooftop door, "There you are!"

Lelouch looks to Shadow, "So, how are things with you and Nina?"

"Well..."

"She finally told you."

"Wait... You knew of this?"

"It was obvious."

"Sneaky bastard...did she tell you to keep quiet?"

Lelouch snickers, "Yeah." Shadow shakes his head.

"Guys. we may want to head back."

As the teacher rambles on, Shadow looks at Nina, who waves at him with a smile on her face.

Rivalz passes a note to Shirley, surprisingly subtle:

**Where did Nina get confidence to wave back without breaking down a little?**

Shirley writes back:

**Maybe they're going out? I don't know.**

- Later, Lamperouge Household -

Sayoko and Nunnally enter, "Lelouch, Shadow, I'm home."

Lelouch smiles, "Welcome back. I have a gift for you."

Suzaku is signaled and he comes from a room. They both nod and Suzaku crouches in front of her.

Nunnally gasps as Suzaku takes her hand, "This hand... Thank heavens. I knew you were alive. I just knew you were."

"It's been a long time... Nunnally."

- Ashford Courtyard -

Shadow was expecting Nina, and his suspicions were right, "Do you run to find me here?"

"I...well..."

"As I thought. That's dangerous, you know."

"I know, sorry."

"Especially when trespassing campus grounds."

"I'm not the only one." Nina giggles.

"Touche."

"Well you know why I'm out here, What about you?"

"My suspicions..."

"Of Zero and Nightshade?"

"Them, too."

"What was your first?"

"You trying to find me." Shadow checks his watch, "I'd best leave now."

Nina pulls Shadow. No, Nina thought, too soon. The thing that surprised her was Shadow kissing her cheek.

"Sweet dreams, Nina." Shadow smiles and walks away.

- Tomorrow, Classroom -

"So, are you and Shadow going out?" Shirley plays.

"Um," Nina blushes madly.

Shadow scratches the back of his head, "I...guess a steady relationship is being established."

Suzaku walks in and everyone is silent.

- Stairway -

Lelouch listens to Ohgi on the phone, "The blood of the samurai faction was wiped out out by Cornelia."

Lelouch answers. "Keep your head, our chance will come."

"But Zero-"

"Sit tight, I'll contact you later."

- Council Room -

Shadow finds Nina typing on the computer, "Surprised you ran out of class so quickly."

"Well, we have a suspect of Clovis' death, I'm scared."

Nunnally enters, "Shadow? Nina? What about class?"

"Nina's afraid of a transfer student. An 'Eleven'"

"Oh."

- Lamperouge Household -

C.C. pays for pizza, while Lelouch is packing his Zero outfit, "Trying to hide your mask, huh?"

"Unlike the Geass, the mask is a physical piece of evidence, better to hide it like Shadow did."

Nunnally is by the door, "Lelouch, tea is ready when you are. I smell pizza, did you order some?"

"I'm racking up reward points."

"Don't eat too much, you'll have a blubbery belly."

"Well, then _don't touch _or rub it, okay?"

She giggles, "Ooh, scary."

C.C. just stares out the door until she heard a noise from the suitcase dropping.

Shadow walks outside and notices a cat with Lelouch's Zero mask on, "Hey! Where do you think you're going with that?"

"Shadow! Catch the cat!"

Shadow activates his air shoes and chases the cat. There's no way my brother is getting exposed by a feline!

Lelouch and Shadow catch up, Shadow closer, but Lelouch lands on a bush clumsily. He sees the cat in the school and turns to two girls, his Geass active, "Forget everything you just saw."

The intercom turns on, "This is Milly Ashford, the student council president. Cat hunt everyone! who ever find this cat will not only get budget priorities, but a kiss from one of the student council members! And bring what it has to me!"

Shadow and Lelouch worry, "Milly, stay out of this!"

Suzaku and Lelouch meet. Lelouch quickly stops, "Suzaku!"

"You're looking for the cat, too?"

Shadow chases the cat on the rooftop. To think a cat is this much trouble.

Suzaku climbs up the bell tower, but slides down to save Lelouch.

The cat has the mask taken off by the bell and Lelouch tells Suzaku to get the cat, little did he know Shadow walked down with him.

Shirley looks happy, "Thanks, Suzaku, Shadow! you save the cat! Where's the item?"

"Must've fallen off, cats don't really care much."

"Wait, where's Lulu?"

"Told us to go ahead."

"And I'm back," Lelouch comes from downstairs.

Kallen speaks up, "So, you three know each other?"

Nina is wide-eyed, "But...he's an Eleven..."

Shadow sighs, "He's our friend. Madam President, I would like you to permit him into the student council."

"Huh?"

"It's required for all students to join a club, although..."

Milly smiles, "Well you two ARE twin vice presidents, so why not?"

Nunnally moves closer, "That's taken care of, lend me an ear, Lelouch, Suzaku." They both do so and they're kissed on the cheeks, "As reward for catching the cat."

"What about Shadow?"

He blushes, "I don't think that's necessary..."

Nina approaches Shadow, "I guess it's my turn..."

"What? Nina-" Shadow is cut off by her lips, both ignoring the gasps of the crowd.

"Sorry."

"So your long crush on me broke through."

"I'm still afraid of Suzaku, though." She whispers

"You protect yourself a little too much. Since your kiss has officially brought us together, it's my turn, once more, to see your safety."

Everyone then goes to the auditorium, watching Clovis' funeral. Shadow and Nina's hands are held. Everyone stays silent.

The thing that Shadow and Lelouch kept calm, but are very ticked off about, was the sight of the ninety-eighth emperor.

Their father.

* * *

Another chapter finished. I just love watching every episode, even without these chapters, again. Everybody's welcome but flames for reviews aren't recommended.

Until next time! Chapter 7: Against Cornelia!(chapter title may change)


	7. Against Cornelia

**Since Sunrise owns Code Geass and Sega owns Sonic, all I can say is that they are highly recommended.**

_Chapter 7-Against Cornelia_

- Ashford Academy -

Shadow hangs around the school, bored out of his mind. He soon hears Kallen and Shirley argue about what happened with Lelouch. He shakes his head and passes by. A classroom door is cracked open, and he smiles to a certain voice and the typical typing.

"Yes! I divided it!"

Shadow comes up behind Nina and wraps his arms around her, "What did you divide?"

"See for yourself."

Shadow examines her work, "Wow, impressive."

- Lelouch's Bedroom -

C.C. plays with a card from Pizza Hut and places a sticker. She then notices Lelouch, "What has you so serious?"

"Cornelia is about to strike. She has the Saitama Ghetto on lockdown."

"Is Shadow sitting this one out?"

"Yes, but updates will be contacted to him."

"You're not following their provocations are you?"

"They went through the trouble of telling me, so I'm going, and to ask Cornelia something."

"Destroying Britannia or finding your mother's murderer?"

"Both will be in my grasp eventually. I will destroy the world of passing down the weak."

C.C. points a gun at Lelouch, "I can't have you dying on me right now."

"You intend to shoot?"

"Just your leg to quiet you down."

"Well then," Lelouch takes his own gun to his head, "I was dead before I met you. A life to just stand and do nothing."

"Stop! I understand now. Life without meaning. A life like that..."

- Classroom -

Suzaku spots Shadow and Nina, "Hey, let's head back, lovebirds."

"Fine," Nina takes Shadow's hand drags him out, even though he let her.

"Suzaku, be careful, Shirley and Kallen are probably still arguing."

"Thanks, Shadow."

Shadow was right. They walk and open the door to see Kallen finish the argument and leave.

Suzaku thinks, "Oh yeah, where's Lelouch?"

Shirley just bursts, "Why would I care where he is? I don't give a damn!"

Shadow sighs, "I've no idea either, he said that it's gonna be a while."

"Alright."

- Saitama Ghetto -

Lelouch is in a sutherland on the radio, "This is Zero. I assume all of you heard of the Shinjuku incident. Do what I say and you'll be saved."

As Lelouch gives coordinates for approaching Knightmares, he watches "Lost" signals soon popping up everywhere, "Now, shall I drag Cornelia out or make an opening? R-1, R-2, maintain distance. draw them to N-2's area. B-7 open fire towards two o'clock. P-5's team will commence it's barrage. N-2 continue towards the upper right. R-4, fire. N-1, take the man on the left. Right, P-3 will take out the bridge and close out the route now.

The sutherland radio beeps, "All forces, fall back to the perimeter at once! Formation doesn't matter, fall back at once."

Lelouch grins, "If I blend in, I'll be right where Cornelia is. Cornelia, you're no match, you'll lose," He watches as the Royal Guard deploys, "N-1 will re-engage the IFF signal. operate as a Britannian unit." As my decoy. No response? "N-2, transmit signal, then fall back to the ruins of the hospital. R-1 and R-2 will hold position and fire when attacked. No! R-1, R-2, fall back at once! P-2, N-3, circle around behind the enemy. P-2, N-3? Dammit. B-1, B-5, move in!"

The radio answers, "Like hell! we can't beat Cornelia's Royal Guard, that's a death sentence, I'm out!"

Lelouch gets irritated as Cornelia takes them to make formation number 4, "That's not how the game was supposed to be played!"

"Attention all Knightmare pilots, open your hatches and reveal your faces."

"Cornelia!"

A Royal Knightmare approaches Lelouch, "Your turn, open your hatch."

"Sorry, my hatch was damaged in battle."

"I see, we'll open it for you. Turn around."

"...Understood."

"Nightshade has been spotted."

Lelouch perks up. Brother?

_**Yes. It's me. **_

"I thought you were with-"

_**I am. C.C. was lent my outfit.**_

"Then...how are you contacting me?"

_**The Diamond of the Seven Chaos has mind telepathy as its ability. Run into the sewers.**_

"Right." Lelouch does as told and stops at the sight of Nightshade, "Why did you rescue me?"

"I told you already, I can't have you dying on me." C.C. takes off the mask.

"I wouldn't have lost if the conditions were equal!"

Shadow appears from a green light, "Well, I never thought of you as a sore loser."

C.C. agrees, "If your an expert, then you should be able to set conditions the way you want them to."

"Then that's mine and Shadow's next plan, to set them up. I'll raise an army that can't lose to Britannia. A people."

Shadow smiles and joins Lelouch, "A nation!"

* * *

I apologize for a short chapter. I'll do better next time, okay? Next to work on, chapter 8: Hostage.


	8. Hostage

**Since Sunrise owns Code Geass and Sega owns Sonic, all I can say is that they are highly recommended.**

_Chapter 8-Hostage._

- Before Departure, Ashford Academy -

"_So, Shirley, Milly, and Nina are boarding a train?"_

_Shadow nods, "Apparently they invited us as well."_

"_I can't. It's best you do, though."_

"_But-"_

"_Not only you are boyfriend and girlfriend with Nina,and she really wants you to go, I'll need help inside in case anyone targets all of you."_

"_I see, you're going to form a new army with the Resistance then?"_

"_Precisely."_

"_Then I'll see you guys later." Shadow leaves._

- Current Time, Onboard the Train -

Shadow listens as Shirley goes on about never departing from the Tokyo settlement.

Milly takes the opportunity, "Bet you wish Lulu was here don't you?"

Shadow sighs, "I never thought I'D be the only guy to come."

Nina hears his mumbling, "Something wrong?"

"Not much. Just how awkward it is to be the only male in this group."

"Aww, Shadow feels left out," Milly jokes.

"S-Shut it, Madam President."

"He's even blushing and stuttering! Nina, you're lucky to have someone so cute in times like these."

"L-Leave her out of this!"

"He's even trying to protect you, so cute!"

Shirley smiles, "This is too great."

Shadow intervenes, "Ha! don't think you're off the hook. I know you were trying to get with my brother."

Nina giggles, "I think we should leave Milly and Shirley alone tonight."

"I don't think so! you two aren't going alone doing God knows what in God knows where!" Shirley gets payback.

Milly nods, "She's right. we can't leave you two for a second."

"WHOA! How'd you two get THAT suspicion?"

Nina locks her hand with Shadow's, "Please let this subject go already." she then gasps, surprising the group.

Shadow smiles, "Nina, don't worry. There are lots of Britannian tourists, security will be fine. I also said I'd protect you, so I'll do exactly that, especially the martial arts experience I have to augment."

"Yes, but..."

Shadow is just inches away from her face, Nina's cheek touched by a gentle hand, "We'll be with you the whole time. The group will not separate, nor us."

"Thanks," Nina ignores Milly and Shirley watching or looking away from her kissing Shadow.

The tunnel is passed and Shirley brightens up even more to the sight of the mountainside.

- New Resistance Hideout -

Lelouch, as Zero, watches as Ohgi and his team enter, "What's wrong? Come in. As of now, this will be our new hideout."

"So, you think joining up with us is a good idea?" Ohgi asks.

"Yes. We're comrades after all."

"Do you mind if I ask how you came by this?"

"I borrowed it from a rather libertine nobleman who indulges my request."

"You asked for it?"

"No strings attached."

Kallen like the vehicle, "No one would expect us in this."

The tv turns on to the news and reports say the Lake Kawaguchi Convention Center Hotel.

The Liberation Front has taken the building.

Lelouch watches from behind his mask that Shadow and his group have been captured with the hostages. No, Not Shadow and the others!

- Kawaguchi Hotel -

Shadow is in front of Milly and Shirley, as Nina is beside him. they are not to speak unless spoken to, or get shot. Shadow only thinks of why they're doing this, and how Lelouch will help.

Suzaku, on the other side of the bridge entrance, is awaiting orders as to how Britannia will solve this problem, since Princess Euphemia is hostage undercover.

Shadow and the hostages listen to the leader of the Liberation Front.

"I'm Kusakabe of the Japan Liberation Front. This stand we're taking is for Japan and our countrymen. Even though you are not soldiers, you are still Britannians. You're the ones who rule and oppress us. Sit still, be quiet and you'll be fine."

Nina looks up at Shadow, who looks calm. He notices by holding her closer.

Suzaku just looks at the building with his crew, "Can't the special forces get assistance with the rescue operation?"

"I've already asked them, and we're in a regular unit, not recognizing our command. Besides..."

"It's too risky to hand the operation to an Eleven, right?"

- New Resistance Hideout -

Zero stares at the tv with Shirley's father being interviewed for the hostage takeover. We gotta organize before fighting again. It's too soon, though, we're not ready. Shadow's among them as well. As long as he sees the other three safe, I'm okay. But we can't just sit here and do nothing, either. Knowing Cornelia, she'll sacrifice the hostages.

Kallen interrupts Zero's thoughts, "What will happen to the hostages?"

"...Eventually, there will be no reason to keep those Britannians alive."

"Yeah...I'm sure you're right."

Ohgi come in with a box, "Hey, Zero, I found these. Should I hand them out? As far as gear goes, these look pretty hip. But we're just a Resistance group."

"Wrong," Zero booms, "We're not a resistance group, is that clear?"

"Then what are we?"

"What we are, what we're trying to be...are knights for justice."

- Later, Kawaguchi -

Zero is outside on the Resistance's "borrowed" van. The Royal Guard stops blocks the van. Cornelia opens her hatch, "Well well, we meet again, Zero. Are you a member of the Japan Liberation Front? Or help us?"

Zero stays silent.

"Regardless, our concerns take priority over yours at the moment. On behalf of my younger brother, Clovis, I'll take my revenge right here."

"Cornelia, which would you choose? Clovis, who's dead? Or Euphemia, who's alive? It's within my power to save Euphemia for you."

"What do you mean? I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"I said that I'm able to rescue her."

An officer gives the order to let Zero pass. Everything is going according to plan. Either they'll treat us like allies, or just nuisances.

- Hostage Group -

Nina notices a guard stopping at her and Shadow's position, "An...Eleven?"

He points the gun at her, "Not Elevens! We're Japanese!"

Shadow grows angry, "We can obviously see that, now back off!"

"Then correct her, lover boy!"

A civilian stands up, "Stop it!"

"Who the hell are you?" the guard looks over.

"I demand you take me to your leader, understand?"

"WHAT?"

"You're addressing Euphemia Le Britannia, the third princess of the Britannian Empire."

Shadow is wide-eyed. Why would my half-sister be here? Why, Euphie?

"Are you two alright, young man and lady? have you two been hurt?"

Shadow is still shocked, "No, your majesty, thank you."

Zero speaks to Kusakabe, "So you don't wish to join us?"

"Remove that mask and show us your real face. It's disrespectful not to."

"I understand, but before I do, I'd like to ask you something. What exactly do you hope to accomplish by this action?"

"Gain attention. I want this world to know that Japan is not dead yet."

"How stale."

"What?"

"You people are obsolete. There's no saving you."

"Hmm? Explain what you mean, Zero."

"Hmph."

"Zero!" Kusakabe draws a katana, "There's no point in talking anymore!"

Zero reveals his left eye with active Geass, "Die."

Kusakabe is compelled to kill himself rather than Zero. The other guards do the same, making a bloodbath.

The door opens and Zero sees Euphemia after shooting a guard, "Euphemia, you willingly risk your life for commoners. You never change. I heard you're the sub viceroy now, your highness."

"Not an appointment I'm happy with..."

"No. it's because of Clovis' murder, which I carried out. the voice that begged for his life was the same for the death of the Elevens."

"Is that the reason you killed my brother?"

"No. Because he was an offspring of the emperor. That reminds me," Zero holds a gun pointed at Euphemia, "You're one of them, too, aren't you?"

Later, leaving Euphemia, Zero is in front of the Lancelot. He clicks a detonator and that floor is blown up.

Boats soon come from the wreckage and Zero is being broadcasted, "My dear Britannians. Don't fear, all hostages are safe and sound. I, Zero, return them to you unharmed," Lights turn on and show Zero's team, "People, fear or join us as necessary. We are the Black Knights. We stand with all those with no weapons to wield."

Shirley and Milly turn to Nina, "Where's Shadow?"

"He went through escape the hard way."

Nightshade is soon on the screen, "Regardless of Britannian or Eleven's race. Japan's Liberation Front cowardly took hostages, and then mercilessly executed them. A meaningless act, their result was punishment. We can't stand by and let this cruelty go on. Those who kill should be those prepared to be killed! Those with power, fear us! Those who are poor, rally behind us!"

Zero and Nightshade finish in unison.

"We, the Black Knights, will stand in judgement to this world!"

* * *

Yay! A longer chapter! Tune in again for the next update. Chapter 9!


	9. Judgement and Memories

**Since Sunrise owns Code Geass and Sega owns Sonic, all I can say is that they are highly recommended.**

_Chapter 9-Judgement and Memories_

- Storage Building -

Zero, Nightshade, and the Black Knights infiltrate at breakneck pace. Approaching a garage door, the lights power down and gunfire is heard within. The Black Knights are seen after the lights turn on.

- Classrom -

"The Black Knights!" Kallen jumps up from her seat, having everyone laugh at her unexpected comment.

After class, Rivalz cocks his head up and points to Lelouch, "Talk to him. Lelouch is an expert on sleeping in class. Shadow, not so much. He stays up with him to make sure everything went alright. Shadow only needs, like, three hours of sleep to be fine."

Shadow nods, "Speaking of, I think he's asleep right now."

Nina pulls on Shadow's arm, "I'm surprised you still feel well, sleeping for only three hours."

"Actually, three is minimum, maximum is six. And my arm's not that elastic, be careful!"

"Heh, sorry."

"Nina, I've never seen you aggressive in this school ever."

"Shh. I still get scared easily, just less easily."

"Less easily, huh?"

"Yeah, you've had quite an impact on me."

"Did I now? I'm surprised at this, too."

- Later -

Kallen yawns from lack of sleep and hears a ruckus.

"Come on Suzaku! hold him down!"

"Dammit, Suzaku! Cut it out!"

Kallen opens the door to see Lelouch tied to a chair by Milly, Shirley, Suzaku (obviously), and Rivalz. Shadow and Nina, however, are at the computer.

Milly notices Kallen, "Good meow-ning!"

"Good...morning, I guess. What is all this?"

Shadow chuckles, "I thought we told you. It's Arthur the cat's welcome party."

Shirley points at a clothes rack, "There's tons of stuff to try on, also making up for my upset at you."

"She doesn't need a costume." Lelouch butts in, "You're already wearing a mask, aren't you?"

"You know, you're a real riot sometimes. You should be on tv."

"I don't think that's necessary for my brother."

Shirley agrees, "We've been asked questions day and night. Even in the bathrooms!"

Rivalz furrows his brow, "Not that I don't feel for you, but why can't we leave?"

Milly smiles, "That's the price of friendship."

Shadow sighs, "The romance of the three kingdoms. It matters not that we were born apart. On this day we die as one."

Nina smiles and blushes, "That's so cute. Is that an idea for a love poem?"

"For you, anyway,"Shadow makes Nina blush even more, "For the others, if one goes down we all go down with them."

Rivalz questions himself mentally, "Yeesh, that sounds dark, right Suzaku?"

Suzaku starts forming tears, "I'm glad, that everyone together again."

"Come on. We're supposed to be unwinding in here."

Shirley is the one to stop laughing first from Rivalz dragging Suzaku down on his fall, "That's what's so refreshing about Suzaku."

"Sometime we just want him to get a clue, you know?"

"Oh, sorry about that."

Rivalz presses his cheeks together, "Come on, you love it, putty tat." Everyone bursts out laughing once more.

Everyone, later, go their separate ways, fixing and tidying up, Shadow and Nina stay on the computer. Nina zones out back to Euphemia.

"_Are you alright, young man and lady?"_

"Hey,"Shadow snaps her out, "You alright?"

"Mind's still on that night..."

"It's okay, Princess Euphemia gave us a free one and we should actually thank her next time."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Rivalz spots Lelouch, "Hey, buddy. Haven't seen you much lately."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. What do you do when we're not around you?"

"So many occupations, sorry."

- Later, Council Room -

Shadow, Nina, Lelouch and Suzaku just sit around.

"Man," Shadow starts, "Embarrassing how you teared up like that."

"It's called honesty. Try it."

"You're kidding right? Why would I ever lie to friends? Especially Nina and my own brother?"

"Ouch!" Suzaku is bitten by Arthur.

Lelouch branches off, "Well, good thing the Black Knights were there to save 'em. That's all I can say."

Suzaku pauses, "If they wanted to catch criminals, they could have join the police force, you know."

"Eh, they probably don't think the cops are up to the job. I tend to agree."

"The police may not be that effective right now, but they could evoke change from within."

"Yeah, and in the process they get all tangled up in bureaucracy."

"If they had done everything in their power to change things, that might hold water. What constitutes evil in their eyes? What standards are they using? Nothing but self-satisfying gratification. I got to go back to the base pretty soon."

Shadow nods, "Have fun, don't the door hit you on the way out."

Shirley passes through the door. Shadow noticing, he urges both himself and Nina out to leave the other two alone.

Shirley takes a small sigh and walks over to Lelouch, "If you have some time-"

"'Back to base,' that was an interesting choice of words. 'Go back.' He thinks that's where he belongs."

- Plaza -

Lelouch finds Kallen watching an Eleven getting beat up. She walks but he stops her short, "No. There's five of them. You wouldn't stand a chance at all."

"So you think I should just ignore it?"

"Take a look. If we intervene and help him, he won't sell anything tomorrow. It was his choice to become a Britannian slave. A price paid for settlement work."

"Even so!"

"What are you guys just sittin' there for? Don't tell us you feel sorry for him. Who are we kiddin', you feel the same like us, right?"

Lelouch grins, "Not quite,"He activates his Geass, "But you're tired of beating up Elevens, aren't you?"

"...Yeah this is boring. Let's hit the arcade!"

"Well, they got bored pretty quick, huh?"

After talking awhile, Lelouch goes home with a slap mark on his face, due to "acting like the critic and judging people."

- Night, Factory -

Zero nods to Nightshade and they signal the other Black Knights to advance. Shooting through a garage, Kallen and her glasgow shoot other hostile forces trying to escape death. She is soon barging through another garage, but with people affected by a memorization drug called Refrain. Spotting her mother, she stops the woman from falling, who is under the illusion of a dead son to take care of Kallen.

Kallen then is shot by a police unit.

Zero and Nightshade just stand there, "Corrupted filth." chasing both Knightmares down, they see the police wrecked.

Lelouch then turns to the woman kallen was holding, "So this was her mother?"

C.C. watches from high among the shelf, "False tears bring pain to those around you. False smile brings pain to one's self."

* * *

I'm getting this thing done faster than I expected. The next update, Chapter Ten: Against Cornelia 2, will probably be up tomorrow sometime after I land in Boston. Even so, happy reading!


	10. Against Cornelia 2

**Since Sunrise owns Code Geass and Sega owns Sonic, all I can say is that they are highly recommended.**

_Chapter 10-Against Cornelia 2_

- Night, Ashford Academy Pool -

Lelouch, Shadow sit while C.C. dives into the water.

Lelouch notices a difference in one man's application for joining the Knights, "A Britannian? He looks too confident to be a spy. An extremist?"

"Awesome how our number of recruits keep growing. Brother, this is great for our goals."

"Of course. It was simpler than I ever expected. While we bitterly hate the Britannians, we refuse to condone terrorism. That's the prevailing view of most Elevens."

C.C. joins in the conversation, "Basically, Elevens support the Black Knights for the most part."

"Which in turn makes it easier to operate as a whole."

"Lelouch and I received word of Kyoto wanting to send over Knightmares."

- Storage Room -

The Black Knights are in awe of the new Knightmares. Kyoto sends a rather different Knightmare among the rest. The Guren Mk. 2. Zero and Nightshade reveal from the shadows to see Kallen.

"Seems they're treating us like a welcome party. Kyoto is back in multiple resistance groups, right?"

Kallen smiles, "Yes, which means we finally made it in. They know that we're worthy."

Zero disagrees, "Just a test of ability."

"Doesn't matter, this is incredible!"

Nightshade huffs, "An optimist." He hands the Guren's key to Kallen, "The Guren Mk. 2 is yours now."

"But we have a lot of more people now, and we can't afford to lose both of you."

"You may think that you need the Guren's defense to protect us, but you're a top notch pilot. We are commanders, we'll use different mechs. Besides, you have reason to fight."

"Zero, Nightshade," Ohgi has papers in hand, "We got intel from a Britannian who wants to join up with the Black Knights. It may be a trap to throw us off."

Nightshade turns to Zero, "Could be a trap."

"This weekend, we're going hiking. To the Narita Mountains."

- Morning, Lamperouge Household -

Shadow stands near a window, expecting Sayoko, "Good morning, I won't be needing breakfast, nor Lelouch."

"Yes, my lord. Are you two going on a trip?"

"Yes. Nunnally knows this as well. Take good care of her, okay?"

"Yes."

"Alright, Lelouch and I will see you later."

- Narita Mountains -

Zero and Nightshade appear at the open door of a guard post. Zero takes his mask off, "Relax, I only came to talk," His Geass activates, "I want you to ignore any unusual activity during your watch."

Nightshade signals the other Black Knights and they move in with heavy equipment.

Lelouch just reads, "The day has finally come, Cornelia."

Outside, C.C. feels Lelouch walk out to see her.

- Ashford Academy -

Milly coughs a little in surprise, "You're kidding, right? The only thing you and Princess Euphemia have in common is being held hostage in Kawaguchi."

Nina reads an article of Euphemia, "I know, but Shadow and I never got to thank her."

"There was a time my family was able to arrange that sort of thing. That influence is long gone now."

"So your social status is not high?"

"Correct, not very high."

"I wonder if Lelouch and Shadow have that kind of social power."

"It's best not to question. You don't want your boyfriend getting suspicious of you."

"Yeah, I guess."

- Narita Mountains -

Lelouch walks out, "C.C., what are you doing here?"

C.C. turns, "I said I'd protect you, didn't I?"

"Aren't you overdoing it?"

"Why are you Lelouch, anyway?"

"I've no time to discuss philosophy with you."

"You changed your family surname to Lamperouge, but both of you kept the name given to you at birth. How sentimental. You can't let go of your past."

Shadow joins Lelouch, "Says the person who only uses initials instead of their real name."

Ohgi later sees Zero, "Are you sure it's okay to go through with this?"

"We're going against Cornelia. Her forces are among the best to offer."

"Then why don't we cooperate with the Liberation Front?"

"Ohgi, don't you believe in me?"

"What do you mean? I was the one who ask you to be our leader, remember?"

"Then there's only one answer to give."

They all see Britannian forces move out from everywhere.

Tamaki is wide-eyed, "Zero, you can't mean we're going against THAT? There's no way out."

"We were cut off from the start. Our only surviving chance is fighting."

"You want us to fight them head on, while we're surrounded?"

"Yes, it would take a miracle to win this. Even messiahs need to perform miracles in order to be acknowledged."

Nightshade appears from a blinding light, "Meaning we must perform our own miracles."

"Look, Zero, Nightshade, pullin' this off won't be easy. It could cost our lives! I knew we shouldn't have appointed you two as our leaders, it should be me!"

Zero pulls out a gun and attempts to give it to Tamaki, "Our path of retreat has been cut off. If you think you can win without us then shoot us! Since you've joined the Black Knights, you've only two choices: You may either live with me, or die with me!"

"Alright fine. Do what you want."

"Thank you very much, I appreciate it." As Cornelia's whole force advances, Zero and Nightshade wait with positioned Black Knights, Lelouch removes his mask in his Knightmare, "A very logical deployment. Excellent, but easy to read. Same with your location."

Shadow, among his Knightmare, calls the order, "Now, all preparations have been complete. Black Knights, get ready to move!"

Zero continues, "Our objective is to capture Cornelia. Breakthrough route will be opened by the Guren Mk. 2," Zero radios Kallen, "Use electrode 3. Settle everything with one blow."

The Guren moves to electrode 3. Its Wave Surger activates and a landslide forms, destroying most of Cornelia's army, and any unfortunate civilians.

Lelouch smiles, "More destructive than anticipated. Though we could've been more accurate."

Shadow laughs on radio, "Lelouch, maybe you should've consulted a physics teacher, or Nina could've given you some stuff on probability."

"That would've been better for us. Although..."

"What is it?"

"Be careful of your love affairs. Nina cannot know that your Nightshade."

"...Yeah. I know."

"Alright, everyone. Move out!"

Nightshade follows, "Cornelia has limited reinforcements coming. Smash all of them!"

A sutherland shoots two Knightmares beside the Black Knights' leaders, "Is Zero and Nightshade here? If they are, then face Jeremiah!"

"Well, well. If it isn't Orange Boy. Nightshade and I have no time for you."

"O-o-orange? DIE!"

The Guren blocks the sutherland and uses the Wave Surger.

"Is this the unit that destroyed the others?"

Kallen smirks, "That's right! We can finally take you on equal ground! Our counterattack is this baby, the Guren Mk. 2!"

The Guren activates and the sutherland takes a bubbly form, soon exploding.

Lelouch smiles, "All tasks are completed. The pieces are in place. Now, for the final phases."

* * *

Note: Finally! My cousin was always nagging me to show him my work. I said to got to this website. With him and other events, this is done. Next chapter is 11: The Lancelot Again.


	11. The Lancelot Again

**Since Sunrise owns Code Geass and Sega owns Sonic, all I can say is that they are highly recommended.**

_Chapter 11-The Lancelot Again_

- Narita Mountains -

The Guren finishes another sutherland. Zero radios Kallen, "Proceed to mission point. We'll break through the rest of the enemy line. Capture Cornelia." Zero watches everyone move out. That's right, move swiftly, survive this and you're a true warrior.

The Four Holy Swords advance on Cornelia while her other forces pin Zero's position.

Someone radios, "Zero, Cornelia is under attack."

"Who made the move?"

"Not from us, the JLF."

Nightshade radios Zero next, "Perfect."

"Indeed, they can occupy the Royal Guard."

Zero and Nightshade advance to the Guren, battling Cornelia.

"Lelouch, you see them?"

"Yes, the Guren is in perfect place."

Nightshade uses his Knightmare firearm to throw off Cornelia, "This is checkmate, Cornelia."

"Zero. Nightshade."

"To celebrate our reunion, you must first surrender to us. Next will be a few questions to ask."

Cornelia tries to break free, only to lose her weapons, "You attack from behind? Cowards!"

"Like your actions weren't cowardly enough."

"Nightshade! Look out!"

Zero pulls Nightshade, dodging the Lancelot.

Lelouch turns angry, "The machine? AGAIN?"

Nightshade gives order, "Mk. 2, Destroy this 'Lancelot' Knightmare now!"

Kallen is against the Lancelot, as Cornelia goes up to destroy Zero and Nightshade.

Zero growls for a moment, "All Black Knights, retreat. Move to your escapes points."

Tamaki sighs, "I hate these retreats. We thrashed them, and left the JLF as bait."

Ohgi agrees, "Like pieces in a chess game."

Zero and Nightshade are shot down and cornered by the Lancelot. They both exit their cockpits and watch.

What caught their surprise was C.C. cutting the path from each other, "Stop now! Don't even think about hurting Zero or Nightshade!"

Zero speaks, "What're you doing, challenging a Knightmare?"

"It's a problem if both of you die. I gotta try, even with indirect contact."

Nightshade approaches C.C., "Shock images, very nice."

"I can't tell what he's seeing, though. You got time to get away. Go now."

"We can't keep owing you like this."

Zero and Nightshade grab C.C., but her own Geass ability soon affects them. Mobs crowding, passing a shrine, a scar on C.C.'s left breast like the Geass sigil. All four soon hear screams of pain and agony. Soon, the Lancelot goes berserk, and a rock shard pierces C.C.

Lelouch is wide-eyed behind Zero's mask, "C.C.!"

"Brother, we have to go. C.C. will be fine."

"Right, let's go."

Zero and Nightshade carry C.C. to a nearby cave. Lelouch sighs, "This girl's not normal."

"I know. Remember her headshot in Shinjuku? Clovis even used her for experiments if recalled correctly."

C.C. whispers something and Lelouch is the one that hears her real name, unknown to Shadow, nor does he care. Lelouch repeats her word and C.C. smiles.

"Brother, it's starting to clear up, the dust I mean."

C.C. wakes up. and Lelouch smiles, "I remove the shrapnel and cleaned the wound."

She shakes her head, "Unnecessary."

"Apparently not."

"So there was no point for me and Lelouch to protect you."

"Lelouch, your pride gets in the way of the most ridiculous matters."

"And what of Shadow?"

"His pride is split equally between his love for someone and his hatred of Britannia. Shadow, keep it balanced."

Lelouch turns, "But I've learned from it," He speaks her real name.

Shadow sighs, "Brother, I think you have bad eavesdropping habits."

"It's her real name, isn't it? I think it's a good name. A lot more human than C.C."

C.C. shakes her head, "No. not with what I've been through. I've forgotten every single thing, so what's the use of it?" Tears form from her eyes, "A name? But why -?"

"Lelouch, now's a good time."

"Right. Yes, you saved me today. You did that before. Expect this only once from me, and more from Shadow." He and Shadow start in unison:

"Thank you."

C.C. is somewhat shocked to hear these words, "No one's...ever thanked me before. Can you say it again? Like you did before?"

Lelouch smiles, "Oh, you mean the name."

"The tenderness, like you treasure it in your heart."

"Very well then. -"

Shadow nods, "Thanks again, -"

"Shadow's tone was fine. Lelouch, however was cold, no sympathy."

Lelouch looks her way, "You're a picky girl."

"Precisely why I go by C.C."

"Lelouch," Shadow hands him his Mask of Zero while putting on his own, "Kallen has found us."

"Meaning it's time to go, our ride's here."

Kallen rushes towards the three, "Zero Nightshade, everyone went ahead and-who's that?"

"No one you need to worry about. Just mine and Zero's important friend."

"C.C., I don't know why snow is white, but I still think snow is beautiful."

"I see."

Nightshade turns to Kallen, "Let's go. Our work is obviously done here."

"Right."As Kallen enters the cockpit, only C.C. and Zero enter behind her, "Where's Nightshade?"

"He has other means of transportation. He'll be back next mission. Let's go."

* * *

Note: Argh! another short chapter! *sigh* I guess it just happens. next, chapter 12: Kyoto messenger.


	12. Kyoto Messenger

**Since Sunrise owns Code Geass and Sega owns Sonic, all I can say is that they are highly recommended.**

_Chapter 12-Kyoto Messenger_

- Kyoto, Unknown Area -

Five men sit in a circle around one light, discussing the Narita incident.

"So the Britannian viceroy has gone this far already."

"With the Liberation Front smashed, the last emperors died away."

"No! He may be on the run, but Tohdoh is still strong, still fighting!"

"If that's so, I heard he lost his custom Borais, so there's no hope."

"There is hope."

One man turns behind him, "The Black Knights...you've been infatuated with Zero ever since he rescued Kururugi. As you've sent him the Guren Mk. 2."

- Ashford Academy -

Shirley opens and envelope behind her textbook, looking at the tickets. She notices Lelouch and Kallen are absent. Every class, she thinks over Lelouch and Kallen. In the council room. she fiddles with her envelope.

Milly notices, "Ok, what has you so worried? Constipated? Your Monthly?"

"What? That's not it."

Shadow grins, "You're worried because Lelouch isn't here, correct?"

Shirley gives a small frown, "It's just...Kallen's out the same day he is, again."

"How carefree, the world's is still grasped on Narita's incident."

Milly nods, "Suzaku has been out on that, too."

"But Lelouch and Kallen on the same day, together? That's serious!"

"Next time you see my brother, say three little words like I do Nina," Shadow then whispers in Nina's ear, "I love you." Nina flushed red instantly.

Shirley blushes, too, "I couldn't! I just couldn't! What if-"

Milly mocks, "'What if he rejects me? It could ruin our friendship.'" She and Shadow laugh.

"Y-you don't have to laugh like that, you know."

"Comfortable, isn't it? This place now? The way we are together."

"Very true. Although, Nina, Shirley, Madam President, nothing stays the same for too long. Anything can change."

Milly turns to the door, "So how are you feeling on your end?"

"L-Lulu!"

"Brother, how's Nunnally?"

"She's fine. A little fever, that's all."

"Was Sayoko busy?"

"Yeah, had to stay home to help. Madam President, the papers?"

"Yep, over there. Arrange them by class and year."

"Yeah, I will. You have a talent for bossing people around."

"And you're a great subordinate!"

"Subordinate? Heh, I guess that's what I am."

Shadow is still holding back his laughter, "Miss Milly, you're too good. You almost gave Shirley a heart attack."

"Yeah, not cool! Huh? Where's my tickets? Ah! Lelouch grabbed them!" She rushes out of the room.

"I guess Shirley didn't want him to see the tickets."

"Shadow, you're bad. Just letting him take off with them for Shirley's wild goose chase."

"You love me all the same, don't start that." Shadow wraps his arms around Nina.

"Hey! No public displays of affection, you two!"

Shirley catches up to Lelouch, "Lulu!"

"Huh? What is it?"

"Um, is my dad's letter mixed up with the paperwork?"

"Oh, sorry...what's wrong?"

"...Lulu?"

"Shirley?"

"My dad works a long way from here." Shirley opens the envelope, "But he sends me great stuff to keep my spirits up. So, I was just wondering," she hands him a ticket, "If you'd go with me?"

"Um..."

"Anyway, gotta go!"

"What was that all about?"

- Black Knight Hideout -

Oghi speaks of Kyoto praising them for using the Guren.

Kallen disrupts, "But then there's that white armor."

Tamaki flashes his usual smile, "It was a tie, right? A tie!"

Zero receives a paper Ohgi was given, "A love letter? From you?"

Tamaki bursts out laughing, "And they say you have no sense of humor."

Kallen is annoyed, "You laugh too much."

Ohgi continues, "An official letter from Kyoto. requesting a meeting with you."

Nightshade reads the letter, "What's the big deal?"

Kallen perks up, "Big deal? It's Kyoto!"

"I see, we gain their trust, we gain their funding. I say we go."

"It will help our financial crisis?"

Zero turns to Ohgi, "Crisis? There shouldn't be any problems with the budget I layed out."

"Although, Zero," Nightshade folds the letter, "We're growing bigger as an organization. New expenses will be present."

Zero sighs, "Ohgi will be in charge of the treasury for now."

"That's my job!"

Nightshade stops in front of Tamaki, "Earn our trust with results next time."

"'Trust?' From and for two people who hide behind masks?"

Kallen snaps, "Who cares who they are! They outwitted Cornelia, didn't they? That's why they're the leader of the Black Knights. Do you really need to know more?"

Nightshade pauses, "Well, she knows her place. You should know yours."

- Night, Ashford Academy -

Nunnally and Shadow hear screaming. Shadow goes to her room, "Nunnally?"

"I'm alright. It came from the school."

"Stay here. if there is someone out there, it's safer here."

"Ok, good luck." Nunnally waves to Shadow rushing out the door.

Shadow finds someone in the council room, "Are you hurt?" He opens the door wider to see Nina, "Thank God your okay! You scared me to death!"

Nina closes an article, "I'm very sorry, Shadow. I didn't mean to worry you."

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"N-nothing!"

"Are you sure?"

"...It's Euphemia..."

"What about her?" Shadow thinks it over, "Wow. Did not expect you to go that far."

Nina flushes wildly, "Y-you're not mad...a-are you?"

Shadow gives her a charming smile, "No, I suspected you'd do something like this."

"I...um..."

"No worries. I'll help clean up later."

"L-later?"

"No one's gonna be here for another six hours. We have time left."

"W-what do you mean?"

Shadow whispers in her ear, "It's nothing to worry about."

"Shadow..." Nina feels her lips meeting his and he moves to her neck. she squeaked in surprise and moans a bit, "N-no. Not now. Please...stop."

Shadow backs away, "Sorry. I got carried away."

Nina is smiling with her blush still red, "Seems my love isn't the only one going out of control."

"Yeah," Shadow gives Nina one final kiss before leaving, "Sweet dreams, Nina Einstein."

"Good night, Shadow Lamperouge."

- Black Knight Hideout -

Lelouch is on the computer, "That narrows it down to twelve possibilities."

Knocking is heard on the door, Kallen speaks, "It's me."

"Kallen, do you want to know my identity as well?"

"...That girl knows... No, sorry to bother you."

- Lamperouge Household -

Lelouch walks in and sees Nunnally sitting up, "Looks like your fever's gone. Shadow, I feel like you're a miracle worker when over here."

Shadow scratches the back of his head, "My suspicion for Nunnally's fever is her being moody."

"Moody?"

"Yeah. All three of us have grown distant. You more than anyone else. Meaning I'm not the only one to balance my affairs."

"I guess so."

Nunnally sticks her tongue out, "Maybe it's just to get both of your attentions."

Lelouch bends a knee and takes her hand, "I'll always be there, no matter how distant."

"Count me in as well."

- Later -

C.C. is surprised, "You're asking ME a favor?"

Lelouch looks emotionless, "Yes, an idea from something you said. I don't care for Kyoto's intentions, just their power."

"Brother, you dropped this." A ticket is shown in Shadow's hand.

"That reminds me, Due to our trip to Kyoto, I may have to cancel with Shirley," Lelouch answers his phone, "It's me. Oh, I was just about to call you. Ok."

"Shirley gonna be late, brother?"

"Yeah, she hung up before I got to cancel."

C.C. butts in, "Both of you must stick to your contract."

- Kyoto, Unknown Area -

Zero and Nightshade wait among the fog for a Kyoto representative and a truck pulls up.

"Bring your staff members per my master's orders"

Zero nods, "In any case," Geass activates, "I would like for me to pilot one of your Knightmares."

Later, Zero is with Tamaki, Kallen and Ohgi in a private vehicle.

Tamaki whines, "When are we gonna get there?"

Kallen is annoyed again, "Chill out alright? It's embarrassing for you show off like a brat."

As they feel a tremor from a vehicle elevator, everyone but Zero is concerned as to where Nightshade is.

Zero silences them, "He'll be here, trust me."

Tamaki reaches the glass bordering off access to the Fuji Mines, "That is not possible. There's no way we could be here."

Nightshade walks to stop alongside Zero, "Good, you guys made it."

"Zero, Nightshade," A member of Kyoto's group is seen, "I'm sorry for not showing my face, but you're not showing yours either. I cannot allow that. To trust you, I must know who both of you are."

Knightmares surround the team of Black Knights.

"Now, which of you is Ohgi?"

"That's me."

"Remove Zero's mask first."

"Sorry. We need reason to trust you, too."

C.C. appears from the mask. A Knightmare attacks the other parts of the groups and aims for the Kyoto member, "You're soft, using methods that are outdated, meaning," Zero comes from the Knightmare, "Meaning you'll never win. Taizo Kirihara, founder of Kirihara Industries. You support Japan's resistance groups, a double agent."

Nightshade walks forward, "You're right, Zero and I are not Japanese."

"Then why fight for Japan?"

Zero and Nightshade answer in unison, "The destruction of Britannia. We have reason which keep us going, allowing us to perform our own miracles."

Zero takes his mask off, "I'm glad I'm dealing with you." Nightshade does the same to his mask. Taizo is shocked, "It's been a long time, Kirihara."

"It's been eight years since our family received you two hostage."

Shadow nods, "We appreciate you taking care of us."

"Would you have planned to take a messenger hostage if it weren't me?"

"Not at all, we came for your help, that's all."

"So the plant from eight years has finally bloomed," Taizo laughs, "Ohgi. These men are true warriors and mortal enemy of Britannia. their faces must remain hidden for vital reasons. I urge you to follow Zero and Nightshade. We will assist you generously if you do."

"We're grateful, lord Kirihara." Lelouch and Shadow put on the masks.

- Road to Ashford -

Shadow and Lelouch spot Shirley just standing there with the rain soaking her. Shadow takes this and leaves Lelouch.

Lelouch holds the umbrella over Shirley, "I'm sorry for being so late. Anyway never mind that. Let's get out of the rain."

"Lulu, tell me. Zero, he fights for the weak, doesn't he?"

"That's what he says."

"Then...then why did he kill my father?" Shirley's words turn Lelouch wide-eyed, "My father was so gentle! He never hurt me or did anything wrong! He was buried alive, couldn't breath," She starts sobbing into Lelouch's chest, "No!"

Lelouch just stands there dumbfounded.

"Lulu, help me!" Shirley leans towards him and their kiss forms.

Shadow frowns, hidden in the trees, "We should've been more careful. But now, I don't know if I should stay with the Black Knights anymore."

* * *

Note: This chapter, using the 12th episode, I kinda felt sad for Shirley. Anyway, next, chapter 13: Vengeance and Regret.


	13. Vengeance and Regret

**Since Sunrise owns Code Geass and Sega owns Sonic, all I can say is that they are highly recommended.**

_Chapter 13-Vengeance and Regret_

- Cemetery -

"He was a good soul. Who always looked to God in his life. May he rest in peace under the bosom of our good lord."

Shirley's mother collapses, "Stop! please don't bury him again! Don't leave me!"

Shirley attempts to comfort her, "He's gone already."

Milly, Rivalz, Suzaku are among the crowd. Nina and Shadow hold each other's hand as for dear life. Lelouch just looks down at the ground, listening to Shirley's mother sobbing.

As everyone leaves, Kallen breaks the silence as Shirley turns to face the council, "I'm so sorry this happened. I-"

"Stop. what do you need to apologize for?"

Rivalz steps forward, "We feel awful! It's just that...when we were watching the hotel jacking, we thought the Black Knights were heroes. The news was handling it all wrong. Anyway, I was posting about what happened in Narita was pretty cool. And I...forgive me." He bows in regret.

"Oh come on. It has nothing to do with this at all. Even I-"

Milly interrupts, "Stop. We're starting to worry about you! Have you cried yet? If you hold it in, you'll regret it later."

Shirley replies, "Don't worry. I'm fine. I cried a lot."

"Cowards!"

Everyone looks to Suzaku.

"Zero, Nightshade and their people! Their methods are just cowardly!"

"I agree." Shadow has everyone's attention, Lelouch's the most as he's wide-eyed, "They don't even get their hands dirty. Stirring people into a frenzy, turning the world into chaos. They then put a hand on each other's back as congratulations. It's time we headed back."

Shirley is left alone with Lelouch, who is back to looking down at the ground.

"Lulu...forgive me."

"What?"

"It wasn't fair. Just kissing you like that, it wasn't fair of me at all. Forget about it, okay? It was stupid of me!" She flees the cemetery.

- Later, Lamperouge Household -

Lelouch takes up the whole couch, as Shadow is standing around and C.C. on his bed.

C.C. breaks the silence, "You just accused Kirihara of being soft. What happened to the path of blood?"

Lelouch starts getting irritated, "Shut up."

"But it turns out YOU'RE the soft one. Did you think it was just a game? You've already killed your fair share of people."

"Just shut up."

"All of them left behind a family. All had lovers and friends. Don't tell me you haven't grasped that yet. I thought you'd be better prepared."

"Just SHUT UP!" Lelouch gets furious.

Shadow sighs, "We been prepared since we killed brother Clovis."

C.C. shakes her head, "Then why the hesitation, Lelouch? Has she really gotten to you that badly? A kiss and you go to pieces? For all your actions, you're just a spoiled little boy," Lelouch pins her down in the bed. She continues, "You're in way too deep to stop now, especially when you passed the point of no return. You need a reason for living, don't you?"

"Brother, enough."

"Don't speak to me! You agreed with Suzaku that the methods WE made are cowardly! How could you say something like that, and agree with Suzaku?"

Shadow remains calm with ease, "Because our raid on Narita killed Britannians and Elevens alike, Shirley's father, our friend's father, included. I honestly have no clue what to do anymore, at least when to make miracles with the Black Knights or to do nothing at all."

"You made the contract with C.C. as well!"

"There are many ways to fulfill her wish, whatever it is. Lelouch...I...just don't know anymore."

"Fine. I have no control over you."

"Says the person who didn't want his own brother to speak to him. I'll let you know when I'm done with the restroom."

Lelouch, after Shadow, lingers in the shower, remembering everything said to him, and what he heard.

His father, the Britannian emperor, _"Yes. That is why people discriminate against one another."_

Euphemia, _"So is that the reason you killed my brother?"_

Suzaku, _"And any ends gained through contemptible means aren't worth anything."_

Ohgi, _"Are you really going through with this?"_

Kallen, _"That's all easy enough to say isn't it?"_

Nunnally, _"I wish the world was a gentler place."_

Shadow, _"No turning back, even if it's still possible."_

Kirihara, _"Are you embarking on the path of blood?"_

Lelouch dries himself off and reaches for his phone, "Ohgi, it's me, Zero."

Later, Shadow notices Lelouch leaving, "Going so soon?"

"You gave yourself only one decision, and that is whether or not you'll participate in each mission. So what's it gonna be for this one?" Lelouch answers grimly, still a bit mad at him.

"I'll pass. Besides, I have other errands."

"You must love Nina a lot."

"Of course, that's one of my errands everyday."

"Well. see you later then."

"I'll keep you posted on my Geass," Shadow walks to Ashford's campus, spotting a lone student, "Do you have a minute?"

The guy nods, "What's up?"

Shadow activates his Red Ruby Geass, "Just sit there and do jumping jacks." the student is compelled. Shadow smiles and reveals the Sky Blue Aquamarine of the Seven Chaos, a sky blue field engulfs him and the student and the Geass is deactivated.

The student shakes his head, "What happened?"

Shadow shrugs, "Well, I saw you were distracted, so I came to see if you were alright."

"Oh, mind's playing tricks, thanks, vice president Shadow."

Shadow is pleased of his results, the sky blue gem is a Geass canceller, interesting.

- Port Yokosuka -

Ohgi is concerned, "I know this is a message from Kyoto, I think we can handle it. And I'm pretty sure the JLF would much rather join with us instead of leaving to foreign soil and all."

Zero turns to the informant, "You were the one who gave us this information, Diethard, wasn't it?"

Diethard is blocked off, but still speaks, "Yes. It's an honor to meet like this, Zero. Where's Nightshade?"

"He's going through other situations for us. You'll meet him later. Anyway, Cornelia will send the royal naval fleet after Katase, correct?"

"Yes. the networks are ready to broadcast some announcement soon."

"Lt. Colonel Tohdoh will never make it to Katase in time, leaving him no military strength. Their only chance of escape is the liquid sakuradite they have onboard."

Ohgi interjects, "Which is why we should help Katase escape instead of going after Cornelia."

"Ohgi, who are we?"

"Well, we're the Black Knights, Zero."

"Then we have but one task, to destroy Cornelia's troops. In turn, rescue the remnants of the JLF. Tonight, we regain what was lost to us at Narita."

"What are our chances?"

"Need you ask?"

Ohgi smiles at the comment, "Understood."

"Begin preparations. All have orders to carry out."

- Other Side of Port Yokosuka -

Shirley walks around aimlessly, thoughts still on what happened earlier, "You nor Shade can't be part of this. You just can't." She remembers the folder holding Lelouch and Shadow's picture and the woman named Villetta Nu, who gave her the folder. She continues walking, Villetta not noticed by her.

At the other side, Lelouch has a towel over his head, he hears the door opening, "Who's there?"

It was Kallen, "Oh, I'm sorry, I'll go."

"Second thoughts?"

Kallen tries to remain silent, but fails, "I thought our goal was justice. The only reason I fought until now was because I thought it was the right thing to do. So I could live with the killing. Is everything really going to change the world for the better?"

"Yes it will. Or rather it must change the world. Will there be sacrifices? Not just the soldiers, but the innocent as well. And yet, because of all these things, we've no choice but to continue on. No matter the cost, even if people see us as cowards, we have to prevail! If blood needs to be shed then so be it. We've spilled so much to get here, we can't let it be in vain. I won't force you, Kallen. If you wish to turn back, now is the time."

Kallen lets out a slow breath unheard, "I've made my decision, to follow you to the very end."

Lelouch smiles, "I'm grateful, Kallen."

Soon, naval Knightmares raid Katase's ship, Ohgi contacts Zero, "It's starting. Don't you want to move out?"

The roof of their water vessel closes, "We have to hold. Cornelia moved faster than expected. If we go now. we'll die along with them."

Ohgi worries, then what do we do? He shrugs the thought off, "Dammit, it'll be too late soon. When does he plan to move?"

Zero has a detonator in his hand. He is told of the Knightmares boarding, "I see. That leaves only one option." The trigger starts an underwater mine to explode and destroys the last of the JLF along with liquid sakuradite, "Just what you'd expect of the JLF. they meant to take the Britannians out with them. We're going to rush Cornelia's forces head-on. Forget about everything else! What matters now is achieving our goals! If you want to avenge the JLF, capture Cornelia!"

The Black Knights' ship rushes and destroy sutherlands to clear a path. All Knightmares deploy and Zero rushes Cornelia. The slash harkens take away one giant arm, only to have Kallen and her Guren to take action.

Just when Lelouch was about to shoot, the area is automatically scanned and he sees Shirley. Suzaku in the Lancelot, he approaches from above and starts smashing at him. Lelouch has no choice but to eject the seat since he was damaged after the Lancelot used his slash harkens.

Shirley looks at the Knightmare wreckage, she stops at the sight of Zero. She points the acquired gun, from the ground, at Zero. The mask comes off and is shocked at Lelouch under it. She no longer has the will to try and kill him, and leaves.

Shadow watches Shirley rush away and gathers his brother's unconscious body, "I can't eliminate you, Shirley. You're one of our best friends, but it's up to my brother as to how he'll deal with you. Good luck, Shirley Fenette."

* * *

Note: Time for a little break after this. I am on vacation after all. Anything but flames are appreciated as always. Next, chapter 14: Another.


	14. Another

**Since Sunrise owns Code Geass and Sega owns Sonic, all I can say is that they are highly recommended.**

_Chapter 14-Another_

- Port Yokosuka -

Ohgi contacts, "Zero, come in!"

"Ohgi."

"Nightshade! How's Zero?"

"Unable to move, but is okay. All of you must retreat now. If dragged out, slaughter with them and us is inevitable." Shadow clicks off the radio and sighs, "Lelouch, you're so stupid."

C.C. approaches Lelouch, "Is that what you wanted?"

Lelouch stares at his mask, "Yes."

"This is pathetic. You're so shaken up you can't give orders."

"Listen to me! My handgun is missing. Who ever took my handgun saw me while I was unconscious."

Shadow turns around to Lelouch, "That means they saw your face. Due to this blood, two people did. One as the shooter, the other was shot. We've no time for this, the Black Knights are retreating."

"Yeah, let's go."

Shadow frowns without them noticing, he keeps the thought of Shirley seeing Lelouch before him to himself.

- Ashford Academy -

Suzaku is surprised, "You want to meet Princess Euphemia?"

"T-to thank her! I want to thank her!" Nina replies.

Shadow stands right beside her, "She was brave enough to protect Nina and I. Saying straight out loud, 'I'm princess Euphemia."

"Really?"

Rivals sits up, "I wanna meet her, too."

Shadow has his brow raised, "Why?"

"She's a real princess! I could marry into royalty."

"Heh, You're somethin' else, Rivalz."

Nunnally speaks, "You won't meet her with impure motives like that."

Rivalz drops, "Impure? That sounds a little harsh, isn't it Nunnally?"

Shadow laughs, "Don't try to suck up to anyone, we all saw right through you."

The phone rings and Suzaku picks up, "Hello, student council."

A long pause is given and someone answers back, "Suzaku?"

He smiles at Lelouch's voice, "Lelouch?"

"Is anything...unusual there?"

"Yeah... You're not here."

"Right."

"Shirley didn't show up either, by the way. You know, Lelouch, you've been cutting classes lately. You need to take school more seriously. I've already talked to Shadow about it, even if he is recovering all of it in one fell swoop."

"Right, Mr. Honor Student. Can you give Nunnally a message? Tell her I'll be late."

"Tonight? Make that every night! Why are we going to the same school if I never see you?" Suzaku yelps at Arthur pouncing at him. The phone disconnects.

Shadow closes his eyes, that makes one person down from our list. We have to get Ohgi to go for the black market, and the blood analysis is going to take a while. Shirley was definitely there, she is at the top of our list.

The next day, Lelouch activated his Geass on Shirley's roommate to search their room.

C.C. checks the top drawer, "Why do I have to look through some girl's underwear? This is gonna cost you."

"It always has."

"Hmph. Once again, making a big deal out of nothing. There's no sign of that gun in here and her diary only goes up to the fourteenth."

"The fourteenth? But that's the day her father died." Lelouch drops a box of photos.

C.C. picks one up, "How could our suspect be so sweet?"

"Can the sarcasm, would ya?"

- Outbound Train -

Lelouch, Shadow, and C.C. ride to Narita.

C.C. is curious, "So, Lelouch, do you love Shirley?"

"Don't know."

"Okay, do you hate her?"

"Don't. Know."

"Then why are we going to Narita?"

Shadow stops her, "The obvious reason of her possible discovery of Lelouch as Zero."

"What if she really does know? Are you going to kill her?" Lelouch slightly perks up, C.C. looks out the window, "If you don't want to lose someone then keep them at a distance."

"Sounds like that came from experience."

No, Shadow. It's a role of life."

They all see no one in sight at the cemetery, Lelouch grunts, "I thought she'd be here."

Shadow's Geass activates, "She was."

"What?"

"I sense traces of Geass. Someone found her before us."

"Who else has Geass besides us?"

"I don't know." Lelouch and Shadow split into one group and C.C. searches by herself.

Lelouch takes out his phone to see that it's from Shirley herself, "I'm here, where are you?"

"Heh, where indeed."

Shadow's Geass turns yellow to represent the Yellow Topaz. that same yellow energy forms in his hand and is hurled at the Geass beacon. The shaded man just moves a couple feet. He then tosses the phone to Lelouch.

Lelouch is angry, "You scum! What have you done to Shirley?"

"Accept my challenge and I'll tell you. You're good at chess, right?"

Shadow is following Lelouch and the Geass user. His own Geass is active, now knowing the mysterious person can read minds, to block out. He contacts C.C. telepathically.

C.C., "Thanks anyway." A man rides away and she senses Shadow's contact, "Found something?"

_**Actually, someone. A person you once knew,**_ is what Shadow replies.

"Who?"

_**Your former contractor, Mao. look up to the small tram.**_

"No! It can't be! Lelouch can't beat Mao!"

_**I know, but I was told to stay out of this. I can't do anything anyway."**_

Lelouch sits there, shocked he was beaten.

Mao is smiling, "Didn't C.C. tell you about me? Well done, you came up with fourteen possible identities for me in one moment."

"Lelouch, he reads minds."

"What did you do to Shirley?"

"Brother, he broke her, she knows almost everything."

Mao looks at Shadow, "And you. You're able to make sure all seven gems have abilities. The Geass you have on is sky blue. meaning the Aquamarine, correct?"

"That's as much info as you're gonna get."

"So it cancels other Geass in a certain range. You put a field around yourself to shield my 'mind reading.' Now, let the next game begin."

Lelouch is dragged outside and Shadow watches in horror from the tram car. Shirley is still holding him gunpoint.

"Shirley. That's-"

She nods, "Zero's gun. YOUR gun, Lulu."

Mao sits there, "How about your Geass? Even if you do, I'll shoot you myself."

"Lulu, die. We have to atone for our sins! I'll die with you!"

"What?"

"She's already killed one time. The person who saw your face with her, all to protect your little secret."

All Shadow sees is Shirley just miss her shot at Lelouch as he falls. the photos drop out, too. Shadow feels weird and drops to the ground in less than a second, clutching his head. He should then be seen with the Geass symbol over both eyes. His left eye still sky blue symboled and green in his right eye. He takes this chance to teleport and holds back Shirley after another shot was fired.

"Fine," Mao raises a hand, "You three do whatever you want." He enters the train and pulls out a rifle, only to feel the tram moving and closed.

C.C. is on the other side of the tracks. Shadow lets Shirley go and Lelouch catches her.

Shirley cries, "I...I did kill someone!"

"Because of me! It's not your fault."

Shadow closes his eyes to drown out Lelouch using his Geass to make Shirley forget everything that happened, even her forgetting Lelouch himself. Later, Lelouch, Shadow and Shirley cross paths again, but just walks on by.

Shadow speaks to Lelouch, "Sorry to bring old stuff back, but this is exactly why I don't know If I should continue as Nightshade."

"For you, I made her forget you were ever here, as well as your Nightshade look."

"So she forgot about my existence today, and will talk to me tomorrow."

"If there are some ties between us and her, then I rather it be you to talk to her than me."

Shadow smiles weakly, "I'll do my best, then."

"Shadow."

"Yes?"

"If anything should happen between us brothers, then I'm glad to have you as mine."

"I'm glad to have you as a brother, too. I promise to protect Nunnally if you're gone for good."

"I'll do the same for you." Lelouch embraces Shadow for a brief moment.

"My Geass changed."

"It did?"

"Yeah," Shadow activates his Geass, yellow on the left, sky blue on the right, "I'll also do my best to participate in the next missions."

"Thank you."

* * *

Note: Let's see Shadow's abilities so far: Red Ruby is just like Lelouch's-to compel people to do as told, Green Emerald is teleportation, White Diamond is mind telepathy, Yellow Topaz is Shadow's signature skill, the Chaos Spear, and the Sky Blue Aquamarine is the Geass Canceller. Two more abilities to be revealed, yet I've no clue what they should be yet. I'll take suggestions into consideration. Next, chapter 15, IDK what it will be called either, but will update as soon as possible. See ya later!


	15. Truth of Mao

**Since Sunrise owns Code Geass and Sega owns Sonic, all I can say is that they are highly recommended.**

_Chapter 15-Truth of Mao_

- Outbound Train -

Lelouch speaks to C.C., "Alright, first I just want to confirm this. Are you my enemy or my ally?"

"Where's this coming from?"

Shadow closes his eyes, "Mao's Geass can read minds, allowing to hear any details within our heads. Am I correct?"

C.C. nods, but stays her eyes from them, "Geass works on every person comitted to it very differently from one another. Mao can concentrate on one person even five hundred meters away. Lucky for you, Shadow, your Geass can counteract that with your sky blue power."

"I know, I just hope he doesn't focus on me if the Aquamarine has limited strength."

"Lelouch, since you fight with your head, Mao's the worst match for you."

Lelouch starts thinking, "I somewhat thought there were others with Geass. Did you make the contract with him?"

C.C. is still unmoved, "Eleven years ago."

"So he's mine and Shadow's predecessor. Care to explain why this forerunner is also my enemy?"

"Lelouch, he's after C.C. Recently, he was gonna shoot us with a rifle, but then saw her, as she was the one who controlled that tram. His eyes lit up at the sight of C.C."

Lelouch is agitated, "But he could've revealed our identities to the police or Britannia, but he only told Shirley. Are there limits to Mao's Geass?"

"He can use his Geass as much as he wants." C.C. starts, "But it cannot be turned off. In a crowd, he'll hear everyone's thoughts as much as he doesn't want to hear them. Shadow, since your Geass evolved, you can match him, as his is also evolved."

"Wait, so if mine evolved, how come I can turn off my Geass?"

"As I said, everyone with Geass is different."

"Meaning if Lelouch's grows, then there's a possibility of whether or not the Geass is still controllable."

"Correct."

The train stops and all head to the Lamperouge household. Shadow and Lelouch say their usual goodnights to Nunnally and they go separate rooms. Shadow figures different Geass combinations for future plans. Later, He, Lelouch, and Nunnally spend part of their day together. Lelouch knows Mao has found out his weak points and predicts him to strike soon. After a long silence, Nunnally breaks off of it.

"It's been a long time since we spent time by ourselves, huh?"

Lelouch smiles weakly, "Well, Sayoko needs a little time off now and then. Starting today, I'll be home for a while."

"You've been out of the house lately. Have you found a new activity that's fun?"

"Sort of. My current opponent's pretty hard to beat." Lelouch keeps flipping through cameras and C.C. stands there, looking straight into the camera.

Shadow grins, "Well, now. Only Schneizel would have you say that." He watches Lelouch head to his room.

C.C. notices Lelouch, "I know you want to protect your sister like Shadow, but you can't just sit around and wait."

"We've got the Black Knights searching for him."

"What if he's not in the ghetto like you think? What if he's in the Tokyo settlement? You would have wasted all that precious time when you could use me as bait. I'm Mao's target so-"

"If what Shadow said is true, then there really is a chance I could become like him?" Lelouch hears her silence, "Or did he end up that way by not fulfilling his contract?"

"C.C.'s eyes lower their gaze, "The more you use your Geass, the powerful it becomes. Shadow having the Seven Chaos ability, her evolved earlier and can use one ability per eye, allowing two abilities simultaneously. Since you only have one ability, yours will evolve later, but that's besides the point. Those who can't control it will be consumed and ravaged by it. Shadow is strong enough to not be like Mao."

"And knowing all this info, you still give us the contract, and to Mao?"

"That's right."

"You're a cruel girl. I don't know why anyone would chase after you. Mao couldn't fulfill his contract with you, so you cut him loose. What were the terms of his contract?" C.C. covers her mouth with her stuffed Pizza Hut mascot Cheese-kun, turning Lelouch furious for no answer, "You're a monster! Why didn't you finish it when you cut him loose? You should've taken his power back or his life! Because you left things half finished, Shirley was-!" He breaks off and scatters his chess pieces. Shadow appears from the green light of his Geass.

"The best way of doing this is to split up. C.C. will stay in the next hall."

"She can't. The student council and the culture clubs meet there."

C.C. starts walking, "I don't care about that, you work it out."

Shadow waves a finger in the air, "I have that covered."

The next day, Shadow and Lelouch go to Milly and discuss reasons for having the clubhouse off limits.

Milly thinks over, "Well, I guess I could close it off for a few days. Say, did someone find out you guys are princes?"

Lelouch leans on a column, "Hopefully, that secret is still safe, Only the Ashford family knows that we're still here and still alive."

Milly sighs.

"Is something wrong?"

"Just another blind date. I might not be able to wriggle out of this one. What do you guys think I should do?"

"I'm sorry to say that I have nothing to say to that. Shadow, what do you think?"

"Even in my current relationship with Nina, I just express myself. If they don't like you, it's their loss."

"I'll try. Thanks."

"Madam President! Shadow!"

Shadow gives a smile, "Hey Shirley, how was morning practice? I heard it started early."

"Yeah, it did. I feel better now. Huh?" Shirley looks to Lelouch, "This is your friend, right Shadow? You two were at the-" She breaks off.

Milly is suspicious, "Are you putting me on?"

"I thought you knew, we're in the same class as you."

"What? No, I don't think we are. Are we?" Shirley's other friends call out to her, stopping her questions, "Yeah, I'll be right there! See you later Madam President, Shadow!"

Milly turns back to the brothers, "What was that about?"

"Lelouch and Shirley had a fight."

"So she's playing strangers? That's so cute."

"As you can see, I'm half and half in roles. Milly, Could you please play along until she's over it?"

"Yeah. Will it take long?"

"Yes," Shadow embraces Milly, "Thank you, for helping them with this."

"Of course," Milly returns the favor, "Anything for the princes."

Shadow leaves with a gloomy Lelouch, "Good luck on the date!"

- Alleyway, Early Evening -

C.C. is choking a guy looking like a thug, "No refrain dealers, just a Chinese named Mao. If you seen him, where is he?"

"Believe me. I have...no idea. the only Chinese around here are part in gangs. Go ask the cops or something."

"I don't like cops."

"Then try the Black Knights about him."

"Ugh, everybody says the same thing."

- Outside Lamperouge Household -

Shadow watches as Lelouch proceeds to burn Shirley's diary, both sad at the fact it started like this. They are later contacted by the Black Knights, Shadow speaks, "Have you found Mao?"

"I'm sorry, Nightshade. Nothing."

"I see."

"Should we contact the Kyoto network?"

"No stay in the area. Keep us running on any of his whereabouts." Lelouch has Shadow follow him back into the building, "I could get him in check if I only had one-"

"Missing piece?" C.C. approaches, aware of the circumstances and conditions, "I had the same idea."

"Hm. We should work together from here on out." Shadow crosses his arms. Lelouch's phone rings and Shadow activates the Sky Blue Geass to hide his and C.C.'s presence.

"Hello?"

"It me, 'Lulu.' C.C. is there isn't she? I want to talk to her alone, put her on."

Shadow ceases C.C.'s field, "Too little, too late for you, sorry." He ignores the conversation and puts the field around Lelouch, "If we know C.C., we might have to do a little role playing. At least be ready for anything."

"Right, Shadow, you'll take lead this time."

"Thanks, brother."

The phone clicks off and C.C. speaks cheerfully, "You should be happy about this, Lelouch. We're finally going our separate ways. I made up with Mao."

"You're betraying Shadow and I?"

"Are you really saying that? Since when were we friends? Never. We were just co-conspirators, that's all."

"Wait!"

"Well, here's a surprise. you sound just like Mao."

Lelouch activates his Geass, "C.C. You know way too much about me now. Don't go. C.C., stay here with me!"

Shadow shakes his head, "Lelouch, Geass doesn't work on her. She made the contract, and she's immune to almost everything."

C.C. nods, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about you. Both of you can keep your Geass as well. Your obstacles are now gone, as Mao won't interfere. This is goodbye, Shadow, Lelouch." She leaves.

Lelouch and Shadow walk back up to their rooms. Lelouch is then called by Diethard for changes in the Black Knights.

"Shadow, I have a plan."

Shadow's Geass activates as he smiles, "I'm ready for anything."

- Carnival -

C.C. waits, not caring for the trespass rule. The carnival lights up and she sees a screen split into twelve spaces. She then looks over the the carousel.

Mao is spotted, "C.C.! Your mind is so quiet. Yours and Shadow's minds are the only ones I can't read. Either way, You're the best there is."

"As childish as ever, I see."

"I am a prince on a white stallion, and a prince has to rescue the princess. Does that make you happy, C.C.?"

"Mao, I've talked to you of this before. You and I-"

"Those are all lies, now. C.C., you love me, and this is how I know," Mao takes off his headset and raises the volume. C.C. hears herself, her saying thanks, and Mao's name.

"Stop it!"

"C.C., you're the only one I want. Lelouch doesn't matter at all. If you just come with me-"

"I said stop it!" C.C. backs Mao off and retrieves her handgun. Instead, she's shot before her trigger was pulled.

"See? I knew you couldn't pull the trigger, that's how I know you love me!" Mao goes into a psychotic laughter.

"Wrong, I used you from the start."

"You shouldn't tell lies like that, wicked lies!" Mao continues to shoot, "I've built a brand new house in Australia. There's not enough room for both of us," Mao walks over and takes up a chainsaw, "I'll make you compact!"

"So this is the place you picked." The screen shows Lelouch, "A place so no one's thoughts bothered you. Since you only have five hundred meters, it can't reach Tokyo Tower."

"But what can you do from such a far distance?" Mao hears silence, "Ah, cat got your tongue, huh?"

Shadow appears from a green light near C.C., "Think twice about that, Mao."

Lelouch continues, "You don't believe C.C. is a real name, do you?"

"What?"

"She never whispered her real name to anyone."

Shadow watches the terrified look on Mao's face, "She only whispered to us her real name. We know what her true name is."

"Is that true, C.C.? You never told me ever! But you told to Lelouch and Shadow?"

Lelouch stops his talking, "Do you know why? Because C.C. is mine. She belongs to me in every possible way."

"No! She was mine long before she met you!"

"Yet I've gained every part of her, even what you've never seen."

Mao starts slashing at the screen, "Liar! Come down here! I'll show your lies right here!"

Shadow sighs, "Except it's the truth. Mao, you've lost."

Mao soon hears thoughts from nowhere and he starts going hysterical. Soon, cops show up and surround him. Riot control, basic infantry, a Knightmare and a chopper above shine a spotlight on Mao. Lelouch, in a cop uniform, picks up C.C.

"No! You were just at Tokyo Tower!"

Mao reads Lelouch's new thoughts, _**Are you that slow? That was all a recording.**_

"That's a lie! You were talking to me, answering to me!"

_**Your thoughts are so simple, since you read minds, you don't resort to cunning.**_

"You predicted everyone of my answers? Don't play games with me, punk! If I go to jail, I'll be out in a heartbeat!" The police thoughts run through his head, "JUST STOP TAUNTING ME!"

Shadow grins, "C.C. told me you can't turn off your Geass. Not only that your range is short if not concentrated."

"So you used the monitor to keep me distracted? I can still have you ruined! And what about your Geass, Shadow? Yours evolved and you can't turn of yours either!"

"On the contrary, I am strong enough to turn it off myself. The difference between you and me is the strength to control it. You succumbed to it's power, turning you hysterical for C.C. And when you try to ruin us, you'll ruin yourself."

"I'LL DIE? THINK AGAIN! COPS! THEY'RE THE ONES YOU WANT! THEY ARE-!"

Shadow's yellow Geass activates and a Chaos Spear pierces Mao, "Quit your bitching."

The commanding officer signals the others and they all fire at Mao, having blood spilled everywhere. Shadow, Lelouch, and an injured C.C. land on a building by the same chopper to spot and target Mao.

"Mao wa only six years when I made my contract with him. An orphan who never know how to read or write, the love of parents or the good and evil. In his mind, I was his only friend, and his lover. I was his entire world."

"C.C., listen to me. I won't let Geass destroy me, I will be just as strong as Shadow to control it better than I do. I will conquer it's power and bend it to my will. I will change the world. I will fulfill your desire and my own, to complete the contract that he never achieved. So please-"

"Lelouch, tell me. Are you trying to comfort me? Pity me? Or is this...part of your obsession?"

"It's a contract. This time, it's from me to you."

C.C. smiles, "Very well, I accept your contract."

* * *

Note: I'm still figuring out the last two gems' abilities, any suggestions? I still have the last of the first season of Code Geass and then R2 to think, but it's best to have something useful before the end of this story. Next Chapter 16: Rescue Nunnally.


	16. Rescue Nunnally

Note: Okay, everyone knows now, for fifteen chapters straight, that Sunrise owns Code Geass, and Sega owns the Sonic franchise, so this will be my last time using a disclaimer. I just want to continue my story. Anyway, happy reading!

_Chapter 16-Rescue Nunnally_

- Black Knights Base -

Diethard speaks on the phone, "Yes, the post refit Guren Mk.2 is proceeding on schedule. Kyoto and the military group of India have come to terms. We're just waiting for Rakshata and her team to arrive. And the organization's changeover to a cell-based structure is ninety-two percent complete. The members have also been ranked into fourteen tiers. As you directed, we've infiltrated all Britannian warehouses. We're still looking on info for Tohdoh and his group."

- Airport -

C.C. is dressed like a humble woman, "Are you sure you want me to be the messenger?"

Lelouch's gaze is somewhere else, "If you look humble, they'll look down on you. That's how it works with the Chinese Federation."

"I don't know about that, but unlike you, I have some humility."

"Good. Now you can put it to good use. How's your passport?"

"Not a bad forgery, I'm all set." They part ways.

- Later, Ashford Academy -

Lelouch's gap from Shadow increases as they both rush to school. Lelouch is caught by Suzaku, as he was losing anyway.

"You know, Lelouch, you should start coming to class if you don't wanna get held back."

"Same for you, right?"

"I have work to do. The Black Knights have been on the move lately."

"I thought you were in engineering."

"Well, we're shorthanded, so they moved me around."

"Hm. Still, how about dropping by for dinner more often? Nunnally misses you."

"Yeah, I can come tonight. But are you sure it's okay? I don't wanna cause any- AHH!" Suzaku is startled by Rivalz on his motorcycle.

"Hey! I heard Madam Prez is doing that blind date thing again!"

Lelouch nods, "Yeah, starts today."

"Why didn't you tell me anything?"

"Because it'd make you cry."

"Boys don't cry!"

"So Suzaku, dinner with Nunnally tonight?"

"Yeah-hey! what about school?"

"I'm just gonna go tell her about it." Lelouch reaches the building and opens up, "Nunnally-what?" All lelouch sees is six paper cranes surround by a photo. He looks around a bit before approaching the set up. He get's infuriated at the next thing.

Nunnally is captured in rope with tape across her mouth.

Shadow's green light vanishes right when it appears, "I knew someone else was here besides Nunnally."

"Do you know who?"

"No," Shadow's Geass is still active, "But it's a Geass user. I dread it to be Mao, as much as I doubt it." Shadow's phone rings, and the Sky Blue symbol appears from Shadow's right eye, "Hello?"

"Shadow!"

"Nunnally! Where are you right now?" Shadow panics a little.

"I don't know, I can't move!"

"We'll find you, don't worry!" Shadow's fear comes to life again.

"It's me, Shade."

"Mao, you bastard!"

"Both of you dropped your guard. Just 'cause you thought I was dead."

"Listen, you excuse for a Geass user! C.C. is not, I thought it would be you to follow them to the airport!"

"I don't need someone immune to my Geass to get in my way, that would be troublesome. Now to pay you back for that session the other night."

"Five hundred meters. I'm gonna find you, and If C.C. or the police won't kill you, I will! I have the power to do so!"

"Want to try? Time is five hours. No cops, since it's between all three of us. Britannian medical tech is awesome, you can thank them for my return." The two brothers try to find Nunnally while Mao is still rings in their ears, "You should've told the cops to kill me."

- Lunch, Student Council Room -

Suzaku is feeding the cat, "A fight? Shirley and Lelouch?"

Shadow nods, "She plays as a stranger to him and Milly wanted you guys to play along."

Rivalz realizes, "I forgot! Why does Madam Prez have to do that blind date?"

Nina looks at him with a little irritation, "That's not important."

Shadow shakes his head while wrapping his arms around Nina, "Don't start. It's not worth it."

"Although, we should leave them alone anyway."

Kallen agrees, "They're going through lover's spat after all."

Rivalz lowers his head to the table, "So, Lelouch hasn't taken the plunge yet?"

Nina perks up, "The plunge?"

Shadow chuckles, "Brother is good with theories, but not good with the real thing."

"Real thing?"

"No experience."

"Experience?" Nina's mind goes back to the other night Shadow found her in Ashford, causing her to flush a deep red.

Shadow whispers in her ear, "Everyone has eyes on you. Now's not the time to be remember that day."

"Ack!" Suzaku gets bitten by Arthur again.

Shadow is unmoved, "Took you long enough, Lelouch."

"Actually I need your help. Sorry Nina. Suzaku, I'll talk to you later about dinner with us and Nunnally." Lelouch leads the way, only them two knowing that Nunnally is still missing. They both stop at a staircase to hear Mao say for them to handstand and give an extra hour. Lelouch thinks, he anticipated this. He wants to see us squirm. He still must be within five hundred meters to read my mind, good thing he concealed his Sky Blue Geass with a contact lens, or else he'd be reading Shadow, too.

"Lelouch, Shadow!" Suzaku startles them and the picture of Nunnally wrapped in rope drops, "I thought so. Something's happened to Nunnally. I'll help out."

"You mean it?"

"Of course. We're all best friends. Not only that, Shadow would be devastated even more."

"Indeed, I love Nunnally too much to let her go, same with Nina. alright let's get moving!"

"Who kidnapped Nunnally? It wasn't a Britannian, or someone from the royal family."

"Nothing due to our bloodline, just a yandere, or psychotic lover, if you prefer."

"So he's threatening you?"

"Yes. An investigation will reveal who we are. That's why Shadow and I cannot go to the army or police."

"That leaves only one choice, we have to do it on our own. Any leads?"

Lelouch pulls out Nunnally's photo, but Shadow realizes a difference, "Running water was present over the phone! The lower levels, the circulation system!"

Shadow tries his keycard three times, to get access denied, "As expected, he changed the codes," Shadow thinks over on his Sky Blue Geass under his lens, if the Geass canceller works to disable Geass, then maybe I can use it to see a Geass users shadow or fingerprints, he activates and his theory is correct, he sees the new code and inputs it, "Voila."

Suzaku is surprised, "How'd you do that?"

"Wild guess."

"So this is where you escape to where your going most nights."

"...Yeah."

Lelouch and Shadow are on one side of the door.

Suzaku looks through his mirror screen, "Machine gun is rigged, the lag is point five seconds."

"Lelouch whiplash me."

"What?"

"Use the whiplash effect and give me a running start. Suzaku."

"Got it," Suzaku starts a zigzag line while Shadow uses his air shoes to skate through and smash the machine gun, "Come on brother, time to get Nunnally."

"Nunnally!" They reach her.

Shadow stops them, "Look above her."

"A bomb?"

Shadow and Lelouch's phones click, "Yep, and I'll play along since Kururugi came on his own. I can't wait to see you three get out of this one!"

Shadow grits his teeth, "Nunnally, with Lelouch, Suzaku and I together, we'll do anything. We're gonna defuse the bomb."

"Right. I'm counting on you three!"

Shadow examine the bomb from his distance, "Bomb's motion sensored. Constantly moving by a solar device. Any external force messing with it will explode."

Lelouch looks back between Nunnally and the bomb, "Explosion radius?"

"Five to six hundred meters minimum."

"The only theory of disarming it is impossible to do in reality, He's not professional at this, so the wire can be found, but must not disrupt the motion." Shadow shakes his head, "It's just a very, very thin chance. We can't risk it."

"Let me do it."

"Suzaku..."

"I'm a soldier, Shadow, Lelouch."

"Right, Lelouch, let's go."

"Before that, Suzaku, the red wire if you want to pull this off."

They start for the elevator but Shadow stops him and Lelouch, "Before he reads you, I'll make you forget about you telling Suzaku of the red wire. Shadow uses his left eye and activates his Ruby Geass. they then proceed as normal to the suspected area of the clock tower. They are soon confronting as he claps for them.

"Well, if it isn't the casanovas. No weapons, no strategy, no defusing, and no Black Knight deployment. What's wrong Lulu and Shade?"

"No explanations," Shadow stands tall, "The final game is you and Lelouch, what shall it be?"

"Your specialties," Mao uncovers a chessboard, "is how we'll settle this."

Shadow watches Lelouch, but spots the scale, "I see, the scales will hold the captured enemy. The red on Mao's side will trigger the bomb and the green will make the bomb obsolete. Lelouch, do your best."

Mao laughs, "You catch on quick, Shade. Well done."

"Your mind is twisted. No wonder why C.C. left you."

"Provoking me won't solve anything."

Shadow still has his Sky Blue Geass on under his right contact lens. He knows Lelouch isn't gonna win unless he, although doubtingly, clears his mind. But Lelouch is a strategist, that's very unlikely. He already lost five pieces. Whatever Lelouch is doing Mao notices it immediately, and focuses only on Lelouch. It's almost endgame and Lelouch looks panicked. To add on, Mao purposely drops a coin, which infuriates Shadow.

"If Nunnally dies, I will find a way to drag you to hell, Mao! Finish this already!" Shadow's anger shows a red aura around him everyone can see.

Mao laughs maniacally, "Good luck Shade, because for Lelouch..."

"This is checkmate."

Lelouch screams at the top of his lungs, "NO!"

"Bastard!" Shadow grabs Mao by the throat, "Your turn to die! and Trust me I'm not going half-assed either," Shadow takes out his contact lens, "Time to rip you to shreds!"

"Let's not get hasty, time to see little bits of Nunnally," Mao takes out a video screen.

Nunnally's still alive.

"How can it be?" The glass breaks and Mao looks over. He sits up after being thrown down by Shadow,"You guys had me focused!"

Suzaku slides the dropped handgun away from Mao's reach, "My name is Warrant Officer Suzaku Kururugi. You're under arrest of the Britannian military."

"How could you match the pendulum speed?"

"After Lelouch and Shadow show the red line."

Lelouch is confused for moments and then reverts to normal, "Mao, it seems it's my checkmate."

"That means-"

Lelouch smiles, _**Yes. Shadow used his Ruby Geass to forget my giving of instructions for Suzaku. That meant you wouldn't find out. You even concentrated on my mind and thought you knew everything.**_

"You bet everything on one friend? What if he failed?"

Shadow smiles, "Right, we trusted Suzaku completely," He contacts Sayoko, "Proceed with Nunnally."

"Let's go," Suzaku grabs Mao.

"Get off of me, father killer!" Mao done it, he put Suzaku to submission with his past. Suzaku's past is explained, him murdering his father his actions to clean of the blood.

Lelouch has had enough and his Geass switches on, "MAO! Never speak again!" Mao fails to covers his eyes and he can no longer speak as intended.

Mao tries for the door but is stopped by Shadow instantly and he waits for C.C. to open up.

C.C. walks a few feet, "I did love you," She sees he is unable to speak, "I want you to wait for me, in C's World." The gun is pointed at Mao's head and blood spews from the other end.

"Good riddance, Mao" Shadow smiles in triumph.

* * *

Note: Alright, another one of my cousins tried reading, and had no clue what this was about. He doesn't understand anime like I or any otaku would. Next, chapter 17: Holy Sword Release.


	17. Holy Sword Release

Enjoy!

_Chapter 17-Holy Sword Release_

- Clock Tower -

Lelouch turns back to Suzaku after watching Shadow and C.C. leave, "What Mao said, did you do it? Did you kill your own father?"

Suzaku's eyes stay wide.

"I see. It's not just your secret."

"Lelouch...I..."

"Kirihara. I think that was the old man's name. He claimed Prime Minister Kururugi used suicide to stop his cabinet from the do-or-die resistance... The story was a necessary one. For Japan and Britannia."

-Current Time, Art Room -

Lelouch sits in the middle of the room for everyone to have a reference to draw. This allowed time to refer back to Mao's final day. He understands Suzaku killing his father as it was hard for him and Shadow to kill half brother Clovis. He turns to Suzaku, having forgotten about the assignment and is complained about first by Rivalz. Shadow shakes his head and shifts his gaze to the just arriving Nina. She sits next to Shirley and starts her on math class. Shirley reminded her that Clovis made Art Day.

- Black Knights Hideout -

The Four Holy Swords bow, "We'll get straight to the point here," The oldest starts, "We've come to ask for help. Lt. Colonel Tohdoh has been apprehended. He sacrificed himself to have us escape."

Ohgi later relays the message back to Zero, "How will we go about this?"

Zero answers, "We'll help them."

"You sure?"

"The Black Knights fight for the cause of justice, nothing odd about that." Zero continues after a pause for Ohgi to give the Holy Swords a yes, "Use assembly method B-13. Take the section Knightmares via course eighteen. You can have Diethard handle it. Also alert those who will rendezvous with us." The phone clicks off.

- Ashford Academy -

Lelouch slips his phone back into his pocket. C.C. passes him, apologizing for not meeting the Federation. He answers plainly, "Don't worry about it. I revised all our plans with them. Making changes in your uses will hinder the plan. Besides, two chess pieces I wanted are about to be mine. With any luck, a third."

Later, Suzaku and the three Lamperouges are hanging back on the porch.

Nunnally is answering Suzaku, "Yes, the pond freezes during the winter. I was scolded by Lelouch when he caught me skating on it."

"We had a pond, too, at the Kururugi Shrine. I usually catch...crawdads all the time."

"How?"

"Tie a string to a frog's back leg."

"Huh? Frogs like sit on lilypads and croak?"

"Yeah." Suzaku notices Lelouch's stare, but is called by one of his co workers named Cecile.

"Lloyd says it's urgent!"

"Lelouch..."

Shadow smiles, "He's not coming back anymore, it's fine. Although after your work, we need to discuss something with you."

"Uh-oh, I'm nervous. See you three later."

Nunnally hears footsteps moving away, "I'm glad Suzaku is important to them."

Shadow sighs, "You seem fond of Suzaku."

"I adore him. But I'll love both of you more than him."

"Seems logical."

Lelouch thinks of Suzaku and Shadow, and how they would protect her and vice versa if anything should happen.

- Black Knights Hideout -

The four Holy Swords watch as the Black Knights fiddle with the Guren, "Are you sure it's okay to throw in with the Black Knights?" "Not like we have a choice." "There's also what Kyoto said to lend us the new models." "Still their principles seems to be somewhat off."

Tamaki snaps, "Look, just stuff 'em in and close the lid for crying out loud! It's almost time to move!"

Nightshade shouts at him, "I don't think so. Put them in correctly and treat them with the utmost respect, as our distributor has given birth to it."

Tamaki turns to Nightshade, "Sorry. Wait, who the hell is she?"

"The Guren's mother and you will also treat her with respect if you don't want punishment."

"You arrived on time." Zero steps forward

Rakshata turns, "Are you Nightshade's colleague, Zero? A pleasure. I heard a lot of good things about you."

Nightshade returns to Zero's side, "The pleasure's all ours. We've been reading about you on the net for sometime now."

"Really?" Rakshata opens a cube full of suits and hands over four keys, "A souvenir from Kyoto."

Kallen walks up in a new suit, "Is this really gonna help the interfacing system?"

Rakshata chuckles, "Of course not, it will improve your life expectancy."

- Evening, Location of Tohdoh's Execution -

The Black Knights start and and the explosion alerts the staff inside the buildings. Sutherlands are shot to shreds by the Burais, The four Holy Swords move in and slice through more enemy Sutherlands. Each Sutherland destroyed by the Holy Swords is another fraction of victory completed.

An officer approaches Tohdoh's cell for a different execution. Tohdoh deems his life unworthy.

"In that case, I'll claim your life for myself!"

The Guren breaks through the wall with its Wave Surger.

Tohdoh doesn't looked surprised, "Zero."

"The only Japanese who almost brought Britannia to their knees seven years ago."

"You want to have make a miracle for you?"

"No miracle, excellent intelligence work. That's why I want you."

"I pledged my loyalty to General Katase. Now that he's dead, wish to die, too."

"Don't be a coward! You must take responsibility. responsibility for the miracle that you made!"

Nightshade is on his own Burai, watching the battle scene, "This is great. Once Tohdoh is on our side, the plan will be in full motion. And this time, we added the Lancelot's suspected appearance."

Zero finishes his speech, "You must endeavor. To the bitter end and to all that's decent, then you can die. Until the name of Tohdoh the Miracle Worker is tattered. They had to not accept defeat until then. after that, I came in and gave them hope. Turning their dreams to reality."

Tohdoh grins. He joins them and a custom Burai meets up with them. Soon, the Lancelot's Slash Harkens are blocked by the Guren. All Holy Swords and Tohdoh attack it."

Lelouch answers to Tohdoh on the Knightmare radio, "From now, do as I say. All units! Give him distance!" He watches as the Lancelot is matched in speed, "It's attack is straight on! It never feints that first. He moves to avoid enemy offensive." A Holy Sword slashes the Lancelot's rifle, "Next he'll fall back to the rear! And with that, I call check." Tohdoh cuts the top of the Lancelot cockpit open, revealing Suzaku. Lelouch, Kallen, and Tohdoh are shocked.

Shadow, still as Nightshade, shakes his head, "Suzaku, why?"

Suzaku charges and Tohdoh interferes, "Don't do this, Suzaku."

"Tohdoh? So, you wanna live than follow your own principles?"

"Does that disappoint you? Then stick to your schedule."

Shadow looks down, "Lelouch and I thought you would be by Nunnally's side, as her knight. You traumatized Lelouch. Why, Suzaku?"

Lelouch snaps, "STOP IT! That's enough fighting for now."

Nightshade announces, "To all Black Knights, our goal has been achieved, retreat immediately. Escape route three this instant." Nightshade watches as smoke deploys from the Holy Swords.

Everyone returns to the mobile hideout and Lelouch is still in his Knightmare. Now knowing Suzaku is behind the Lancelot. He hysterically laughs.

* * *

Note: poor people and their realizations. Next chapter is 18: Organizational Hierarchy.


	18. Organizational Hierarchy

Forgive me if it took WAY longer to update. I was able to get two chapters done as a part of my redemption.

* * *

_Chapter 18-Organizational Hierarchy_

- Rakshata's Submarine -

Zero and Nightshade has everyone assemble in one big room. The new jobs and roles are about to be given.

Zero starts them off, "Our new chief of military affairs will be Kyoshiro Tohdoh. Taking charge of espionage, intelligence, and public relation matters, Diethard."

A woman speaks, "I'm not racist, but what is the reasoning for choosing a Britannian?"

Nightshade, "And what of us, I ask you? Zero and I are not Japanese, as everyone knows, but you appointed us as your leaders. Results being produced are the only matters, regardless of race. Our deputy commander will be Kaname Ohgi."

"Who, me?" Ohgi perks up.

"You object?"

"No."

"Research and development, Rakshata."

She smiles, "Who else?"

"Captain of the Zero Squad, Kallen Kozuki."

"The Zero Squad?"

"An elite guard under mine and Zero's direct command. Think of it as our personal forces." Nightshade leaves the rest to Zero and takes off to another room of the submarine.

Kallen turns to C.C. No position for C.C.?

Diethard starts on an obstacle, "We need to clear out one issue."

- Ashford Academy -

Nina and other classmates watch as Suzaku is about to be Euphemia's knight. Thoughts go through Nina's head as her new crush for Euphemia and her fear of Suzaku collide together. Shadow startles her for a second and watches the news with wrapped arms around Nina.

Euphemia starts, "Suzaku Kururugi, wilt thou, upon this day, pledge to Britannia and stand as a Knight of the crown?"

Suzaku replies with simple words, "Yes, your Highness."

"Does thou wish to abandon thyself, and be sword and shield for the sake of the greater good?"

"Yes, your Highness."

"I, Euphemia Le Britannia, hereby dub thee..."

Shadow sighs and smiles weakly, "He's in a new ballpark now. Opinions in this school will either change or worsen."

At the throne, Suzaku stands on instruction and the other members of royal families are silent. The first to clap for Suzaku is his co worker, Lloyd. Everyone else slowly joins in.

Diethard continues in the hideout, "Suzaku Kururugi. He's become a focal point among Elevens who are Britannian supporters. I recommend he be assassinated."

Zero looks in Diethard's direction, "Assassinated?"

"He may be right," Rakshata pulls her pipe from her mouth, "You've been the focus of the Resistance movement."

"The Britannians will hold the boy up as a symbol. I say taking him out right now would be the smartest decision."

Tohdoh thinks otherwise, "I object. The Japanese would be revolted by such a cowardly act."

Ohgi agrees, "And the Black Knights are not ones to kill the defenseless, either. What do you want us to do? Get him when he's alone and kill him straight out?"

"Calm down. I'm merely suggesting we minimize our risks in the most efficient way possible, but of course it's Zero and Nightshade's call."

Later, Lelouch plays with one of his chess pieces while listening to C.C., "What's so complicated? Why not use Geass on Kururugi?"

He stays calm, "Drop it."

"So stubborn. Is it because he's your friend? Or is it pride?"

"...All of it."

"You might have to kill him otherwise."

- Ashford Academy -

Rivalz starts the club off, "Okay, guys. Time to raise a glass to Kururugi here. Valued member of the student council and knight of the realm. Let's get this party started, huh?" Everyone cheers for Suzaku and Rivalz joins as always, "Congratulations!"

Milly is the first, "You've Nunnally to thank for all this."

Nunnally smiles, "Sure, you're tired of the celebrations. If you don't mind, we want to honor you, too."

"Not at all. It's really kind of you."

Nina and Shadow are back in the council room, to be interrupted by Lloyd, "Good afternoon. Have you seen Major Kururugi? They said I could find him here. Hm? You two lovebirds look like you're working on some fun stuff."

Shadow grins, "You look like a scientist, I wouldn't be surprised if you saw this Uranium isotope first glance. What we saw is that if the Uranium absorbs active neutrons, it should split into high speed neutrons and atomic nuclei. The problem's fueling the reaction with U235."

Nina nods, "Which only makes up about point-seven percent of our natural Uranium. So, even if we came up with some means of induce sufficient, we'll never have enough raw materials. That's why..."

Shirley is unknown to Nina and Shadow's location, "Hey, where's Nina and Shadow?"

"Who knows?" Milly shrugs, "If they're both absent, that means they're also alone together as well. Wanna guess what they're doing?"

"No! That's just perverted of you!" She spots Kallen, "Hey, Kallen. Could you help us with setting the pizza?"

Kallen ignores Shirley and progresses to Suzaku. However, Lelouch stops her.

Suzaku has him spotted, "There you are. Where's Shadow?"

"He'll be here soon."

"Oh. You wanted to talk to me right?"

"Just forget it."

Shadow, Nina and Lloyd call for Suzaku.

Milly walks over, "Hey Lloyd. Something the matter?"

Shadow smiles, "As I thought."

Nina taps Shadow, "What do you mean? Do they know each other?"

"Yeah. Don't you remember the blind date he was talking about? It was with Milly. They're also meant to be married."

The whole room gasps at Shadow's statement.

Suzaku also smiles weakly, "Secret's out."

Lelouch turns back, "You knew about that?"

"Heh heh, for a while."

Rivals appears beside Milly, "What's going on? Who is he?"

"Madam President's new betrothed, Earl 'Lloyd' Asplund."

"EARL? It's an honor, your lordship. Now, repeat your relationship status?"

"Like I said, idiot. they're betrothed." Ok, that was a little harsh for me to say, Shadow thought.

"So," Suzaku approaches, "I have military orders, then?"

Lloyd fixes his glasses on his face, "Yep. An important someone or other is arriving by boat. We're going to meet him, with the Lancelot and princess Euphemia, naturally."

- Out at Sea -

Zero and Nightshade have their crew lined up. Zero speaks first, "Euphemia is going to that island to meet a noble from their homeland. Suzaku, as her knight, will be accompanying her. military strength is limited due to being this far out at sea."

Nightshade continues where left off, "This is the golden opportunity for capturing the Lancelot and Suzaku Kururugi," Forgive me, Suzaku, Shadow's mind was racing through everything he and Lelouch had done with Suzaku when they were younger, and the regret that's soon to come, "Once the battle is our victory, Kururugi will be taken safely into custody."

Tamaki blurts out, "So what happens when we got him?"

"No worries, leave that to me and Zero."

Rakshata and one of her helpers are planning the set place for a new device. The other is concerned, "You suppose it's going to work?"

"I think we'll be fine. The stealth we get as a byproduct seems to be working."

"How can you tell?"

"The Britannians haven't found us, have they? What does that tell you."

"I see."

"Just the first step, we need the results afterward."

Zero and Nightshade approach Diethard as he watches from the balcony, "What did you talk Kallen into doing?"

He answered calmly, "I told her to dig up information on Kururugi."

Nightshade shakes his head, "You implied a bit more than that. Don't overstep your vows. We don't recall ordering his assassination."

The Brittanian turns, "You two want us to be the hammer of justice, correct? We can't have people thinking of us as cold blooded killers, that's true, but we can hide the truth through the media. You can't change the world without getting your hands dirty. Am I wrong?"

Zero steps forward, "Diethard, what are you really after? You may have been demoted, but you're still a Britannian. You don't need to join the Black Knights to change the world, do you?"

"I've never mentioned this, but the first time I saw you was the night you rescued Kururugi. I trembled. It was like a new era had been born and before me! I wish to document you, Zero and Nightshade, as you both build and and topple over the empire and take this world as your own. I wish to record history as it is created. Nothing has ever made my heart dance more."

Nightshade huffs, "Documenting? You're in the thick of it. More like fabricating history."

"Objectivity is a fairy tale. Journalism is a product of the human mind in the end, just like everything else."

"You're not interfere with military matters." It comes out of Nightshade coldly.

"Yes, of course."

Lelouch and Shadow return to their room until arrival.

Shadow sighs, "So much to plan, so little time. I'm glad the Geass and our Black Knights work in our favor."

"Speaking of Geass…"

"I'm so close to figuring out one of my other two abilities, but still not yet."

"Good, very good. We need all the powers we can get. Even if we do succeed in taking Britannia, we still need to go against people who oppose us."

"We're here."

Tohdoh's group proceeds to demolish the island's airport/headquarters. The enemy sutherlands foolishly confront the Black Knights, which the Guren uses it's wave surger to have enemies destroyed. Zero and Nightshade are impressed at the work done.

Kallen maneuvers through the enemy, its wave surger leaving them damaged.

Tamaki smiles, "I'll finish it-what?" He forced to eject by the Lancelot's slash harken attack.

Nightshade nods and contacts Zero, "I'll go."

A long silence is given, "Alright, but stay alive."

"No problems, my green Geass will help me in tight spots like these. Now, Lancelot, Suzaku, come to me."

Tohdoh backs away, "Confirming target. All units, assume formation three and fall back. Do not fire on the target. I repeat, do not fire."

Shadow had led Suzaku into a pit of sand, Not a wise choice against the Lancelot, but worth the trap Rakshata put in place. He is disarmed the moment the gun was pointed at the white Knightmare. Once the Lancelot itself drew a sword, the trap was sprung. Every piece of Knightmare technology within the circle was rendered immobilized. Shadow, with the Nightshade outfit, appears instantly on top of his own mech, "Kururugi, it's time we shared words. It's best you come out, as the secondary systems are still functional. You'll be a prisoner under international law. If you refuse, then the Black Knights will destroy you in one blow."

Suzaku is left with no choice but to exit the Knightmare, as he sees Nightshade jump down, materialized yellow energy in his hand.

"I'll cut to the point. Join us."

"Is that a threat? Well, you can forget it. I already said this, results achieved through contemptible means are worthless to me."

"Does that mean you wouldn't describe the peace we have now as worthless? What would be Japan's future if they fought and died trying to uphold peace seven years before? The Chinese and EU would assist and split Japan into three, fighting even now. Due to the former prime minister's surrender, the peace now wouldn't have existed."

"That's right. I've fought to preserve my father's peace ever since the beginning."

"Idiot. Your father didn't choose to surrender, only made by his killer," Nightshade sees Suzaku wide-eyed, "The government in chaos, surrendering was the only logical option. They stole the will of the people, by the one with his own selfish agenda, you, Kururugi."

Suzaku steps back shocked, "How…do you know that?"

Nightshade stops at Suzaku, "One way left to atone for that. Present the Japanese the choice that couldn't be made then. The robbed path from seven years, fighting Britannia."

"Fighting them? That again?"

"Explore the option, or let the masses drive toward a future dictated by your own egotism. Want that as peace?"

Static is heard on Suzaku's headset, "May I?"

"Go ahead," Nightshade hears most of the transmission. Missiles against the terrorists, and what he didn't want to hear.

"You are to Nightshade there."

"They're giving him up to die!"

Suzaku takes this chance and grabs him. Once touching the yellow material, it disappears from sight, "I can't approve of your methods. Right now, this is my only choice."

"Dammit!" Lelouch grows in anger.

Suzaku pushes Nightshade into the Lancelot's cockpit, "This is what I must do."

"Incoming missiles confirmed!"

Tohdoh looks up, "Damn!"

Nightshade sits up, "You dumb ass! You're gonna die as well! Any problems at all?"

Someone contacts Suzaku again, "Your sacrifice isn't in vain, major. We're about to destroy the most dangerous criminal known to man. They'll speak of your bravery for generations."

"SILENCE!"

Tohdoh intervenes, "All units, fire at all missiles, empty your guns if needed!" All fire and the rockets explode one by one.

Suzaku is still holding Nightshade at gunpoint, "A soldier must always follow his orders!"

Nightshade huffs, "Easier than following your heart! What's your feeling on all this?"

"I have rules I made and must live by-huh?"

A giant ship rules over the sky and covers the land. A lock releases and a massive cannon primes itself. There was no way that anyone could survive a blast from an attack like this one.

"Dammit, Suzaku, do something! You'll most certainly die here!"

"Better that than breaking the rules!"

"YOU STUBBORN IDIOT!" Nightshade's right eye is revealed.

The cannon's barrage had been executed. Nothing should be in sight from the blast radius. Everything should be wasted.

* * *

Chapter 18 edit complete. Next is Chapter 19: Stranded.


	19. Stranded

I'm probably gonna me flamed for one part, and I'll just ignore it.

* * *

_Chapter 19-Stranded_

Shadow surveys the land in his mask, ending at a cliff, "Where am I? What is this place? I see, with the vegetation here, it's similar to the other island. Seems, I'm not far from it."

Suzaku heads towards a waterfall for a source of drinkable water where he surprisingly finds Kallen, "Uh, excuse me!"

Kallen turns around, "Suzaku…" She then grabs her Black Knights jacket and retrieves her cell phone case, a blade hidden within it.

Suzaku is shocked a bit, "A Black Knight uniform? You mean that you're a-I don't believe it. It's really you?" He counters Kallen's thrust of the knife and slams her to the ground, "Kallen. Kallen Stadtfeld, I don't believe it. You're one of them?"

"You're not allowed to call me by that name. Kozuki's my real last name, and I'm Japanese."

"You're kidding. Then you really are-"

"Yes, I'm a Black Knight. No more hiding it."

"Then I'm placing you under arrest. For conspiracy and rebellion against Britannia."

Shadow turns back, "With my Mind Telepathy, I only have Lelouch and C.C. as contacts, but that may be interfered as well due to the length of distance. I guess a human identity is the best bet to receive help from the Britannian Empire," He looks down to see a woman with pink hair.

Suzaku puts the Black Knight coat over Kallen while her hands are tied, "So you don't remember anything either? You also found yourself on this island."

"Your stranded, too. Serves you right. Once the other Black Knights get here, _you'll _be the prisoner."

"Zero and Nightshade will come to save you?"

"Without a doubt."

"Before they do, tell me one thing. Tell me who they really are."

"Why don't you find out for yourself?"

"So you don't have a clue either."

"How did-"

"I knew it. Isn't masking one's identity a bigger fraud? I'm curious, why do you follow Zero and Nightshade?"

"I don't know. Figure it out for yourself," Kallen is annoyed.

Nightshade materializes yellow energy from the Topaz. Euphemia is unmoved, "Shadow. Shadow, it's you, isn't it? I haven't told anyone about you or Lelouch, I swear. Please, before you me at least see your face."

Nightshade releases his weapon, "As you wish, sister," He removes the mask and reveals his face.

Euphemia had tears of joy forming at the sight of Shadow.

"It's been a while, my beloved big sister," He jumps down to her level.

"Same here, Shadow. Were you stranded here?"

"Yes. I understand you are here the same way."

"Indeed."

"You're soaked. Allow me to help out."

Euphie giggles, "Thank you. You haven't changed either."

"Although I gotta ask," Shadow lends her Nightshade's cloak, "How long have you known and when did you figure it out?"

"The hotel jacking."

"Seems Lelouch and I had said too much without thinking."

"I wasn't really convinced until now."

"I'm naive as well. Regardless, I'm surprised you haven't discussed it with Cornelia. Why didn't you?"

"Because she never listens to me. Besides, things are depressing as they are now. Nunnally, how is she?"

"Living with Lelouch and I. Unfortunately, she's still blind and paralyzed."

"The hatred you must feel for us…"

"There's a couple things that I must know myself, as Lelouch wants to know one thing. Do you know anything of the circumstances in which my mother was murdered? Or should I still seek Cornelia out?"

"I'm sorry. It seems my sister has investigated it extensively, though. She really looked up to lady Marianne. May I ask you something now? Are you…Nightshade, or…or are you-"

"I'm Shadow. Right now I'm Shadow, your beloved younger brother that you know Euphie."

She starts tears again, "Shadow…ah!"

Shadow himself had moved close to Euphie, having her create a blush, "I know this is forbidden, but… May I?"

"Has your infatuation with me years ago rose up to the surface once more?"

"So you noticed. I would never want to confront you as Nightshade, nor do I want you to be a target of the Black Knights, but I want this as a forbidden memory between us, if anything should happen…"

"I can't believe I'm about to do this," Euphie allows Shadow to kiss her, until her stomach growled, "Feeling relieved that it's really you has made me hungry."

Shadow stands, "You're clothes are completely dry, too. Let's find something."

Euphie watches as her younger brother uses Chaos Energy to dig a hole, "Are you sure this will work?"

"Judging by the tracks and residue of the animals, they most certainly use this path. I was…gonna use…" He struggles, "a trap…from Medieval Times…"

Suzaku catches a fish and tosses beside Kallen. She's somewhat impressed, "Wow, you're not bad at that."

He makes a deal, "Wanna try it, too? Tell you what, as long as you catch fish, I'll release you for the time being."

"Why try that? You're not gonna win me over like that. What do you take me for?"

"You were nowhere near as stubborn as you were back at Ashford."

Shadow is gasping for air, concerning Euphie.

"Why don't you let me help with that?"

"This stuff…isn't…fit for a…royal princess, don't worry."

"I suppose…I could go look for some…fruit, okay?"

"Be careful, Euphie."

"Right," She leaves with a giggle.

-Rakshata's Sub-

"Enemy ship has passed us."

Everyone is relieved, and Tamaki is annoyed, "You gotta be kidding. A battleship that can hover in midair?"

Tohdoh turns to Ohgi, "We can't remain in this area any longer, the risks are too great. We should pull out of here."

Diethard disagrees, "We should stay put and look for Nightshade. Zero is uneasy because he's missing."

"He has a point. If Zero weren't here, who would lead us if Nightshade is still missing?"

"But we can't send out a search party in this situation. Even in hiding, thanks to Rakshata there's no guarantee that Nightshade and Kallen are still alive. One wrong move and the Black Knights are finished."

"What do you mean? It's entirely the other way around. This organization is built around Zero AND Nightshade."

"It's not a group without members. The way you speak you sound like a typical Britannian to me."

"Alright, answer this. We have followers in every ideology under the sun gathered here, yet how is it that the whole lot of them cooperate and work together? Because of the results we get? Tell me, who gets us these results?"

Tohdoh slams on the table, "I'll be the first to admit that they do, but is he worth the lives of everyone?"

"At times the life of a single man is worth more than the lives of a million. I thought that would be common sense to a soldier."

"You dare say that here?"

C.C. interrupts everyone, "Oh alright, then I'll tell you. He's very much alive."

"We've no time for your wishful thinking."

"The information's true, I simply know it."

Tamaki makes fun of her, "What are you, an oracle now? I told you to shut your trap and get some training on a Knightmare, you dumb ass."

"You will not speak to her that way, understand?" Zero replied coldly.

"She's your mistress, we know. but she doesn't have to get up at us."

"You're. Not. To. Speak. To. Her. That. Way."

"Yes, Zero."

"C.C., I need to discuss something with you," He leaves.

C.C. follows slowly to make a huge gap, "For heaven's sake, I had to talk to that boring little man thanks to your prank… You sent Kallen to the island? You have such poor taste for being an imperious observer.

-Kaminejima Island-

Shadow stares at the fruit Euphie gathered, "I…guess this will suffice."

"What's wrong? They're quite tasty. I'm sure you'll be able to make your pitfall trap tomorrow."

"Yeah…ok. Although, I gotta say it's fun to hang out you again."

"I feel the same way. We should prepare for another fun day tomorrow if no one shows up."

"I agree, but for now, it's time to set up the rest of camp."

Kallen sits back to the log, looking satisfied, "Man, I'm stuffed."

"So is this a glimpse of what you're really like?"

"Yeah, you want to make something of it?"

"No, I think it's charming to see you much livelier than at school… Kallen, leave the Black Knights. It's not too late. A captured terrorist never winds up with a happy ending."

"I thought you weren't so bad, then you show your true colors. That won't work on me. I happen to be captain of Zero and Nightshade's elite guard. In fact, our Knightmares have clashed before."

"Are you that red one?"

"Yeah. Even if my life is on the line, I'll defeat your Lancelot someday."

"Using Zero's methods offers no future."

Kallen snaps, "WHat about your future then? Becoming a lapdog, an honorary Britannian? To be the knight of the third princess? Ha! The name of Genbu Kururugi, the last samurai weeps!"

Suzaku stays silent.

"I am not you. The world is wrong and I'm trying to change it! If I don't then my brother's death would've been for nothing. That's my reason for fighting. I'll do any means to win."

"Kallen, the truth is I killed my father. He didn't commit suicide, I took his life with my own hands."

Euphie lies down to stare at the sky, "Stars haven't changed, have they? They're the same as back then. Remember when we all gazed at the stars together?"

Shadow smiles, "It would be great if that were to happen again, I'd still be happy."

"Can't we go back to that?"

"I don't know if we can," He stays awake, watching over the sleeping princess, "Euphie, even for me to survive, I'll keep searching for another reason to live. Huh?" He notices a light in the distance, "Someone else is here?"

Morning had come and Euphie follows Shadow, "Are you sure there was a light?"

"I'm positive, there's definitely a search party here. Maybe they can take us and get out of here. We should find out who they are so we can deal with them properly. The party was right here."

"Shadow, if this is a search party, will our time be over?"

"Yes, I'm sincerely sorry. Especially me being an undependable knight. I caught no food. Besides, there's someone more suited to the task, your knight, Suzaku Kururugi. If you don't mind me asking, why choose an honorary Britannian?"

"Well I-"

Shadow senses presence and moves his small group to hide in the bushes, putting Nightshade's mask on as well. Suzaku, Kallen, what are they doing?

Euphie shows herself, "Suzaku!"

"Don't move!" Nightshade grabs Euphie, "This girl is my prisoner," A whisper is sent to Euphie, "Just follow my cue."

Kallen is glad, "Nightshade."

"I'll be taking back my subordinate now. We'll exchange prisoners."

Suzaku is angry, "Nightshade, once again you-"

"Stay back! Huh, you find my actions cowardly?" He laughs, "Eliminate terrorists no matter what the sacrifice. Do you intend to follow this rule and let your mistress die? In spite of the fact that your integrity has already been broken?"

Kallen was able to grab Suzaku.

Euphie snaps, "Leave him alone!"

"Shut up, you royal puppet. You're useless. You can't even think for yourself or do anything on your own!"

"What? I'm not afraid of you and I don't care what happens to me! Suzaku I command you to fight!"

Suzaku pushes Kallen of and dashes towards Nightshade, who moves away from Euphie and materializes yellow energy, "You hard headed fool!"

The ground below glows with the Geass symbol red. All four are lowered to below ground of the discovered Thought Elevator.

Lloyd is the first to notice, "Major Kururugi? And is that Nightshade?"

Speaking of Nightshade, he turns to see guns pointed at him.

"Don't shoot! Princess Euphemia is with them. Capture them!"

Kallen, almost out of Suzaku's knot, sees the giant Knightmare, "Nightshade, over there!"

"Perfect! Kallen, grab my hand."

"Why?" She does as told and they both disappear in a green light, into the giant mechanism, "Whoa!"

Shadow is smiling under his mask, "Perfect condition and activated, too." He works everything and turns on the Knightmare, "Where have seen this before? This must be the Gawain. Yes! It's my lucky day," The scanner shows his older brother, "Schneizel! Soon, Schneizel!"

The Gawain moves with Kallen as overwatch, "Sutherlands are blocking our exit!"

"Hang on tight, I'm going through them!" Nightshade activates the Gawain's Hadron Cannons, the results were its erratic firepower, "Dammit, incomplete weaponry! I gotta have Rakshata deal with this!"

"There's more!"

"Not a problem, another system is online," A float system activates and the Gawain hovers above. Nightshade laughs at his own success, "This is definitely an advantage for the Black Knights! Kallen, I've contacted Zero, we'll rendezvous with them out at sea."

"The Guren Mk.2?"

"It has been recovered by Zero himself," Shadow clicks off. Suzaku, he thought, forgive me. I never intended to use Geass on you but…

-Before the Avalon Fires-

_Shadow reveals his left eye to Suzaku, "Suzaku Kururugi, I order you to live!" He clicks the gefjun disturber off and the Lancelot moves immediately._

"_Major Kururugi," The radio is staticy, "Follow your orders."_

_Suzaku is under the influence of Geass, "Shut up! Who care about them? I WANT TO LIVE!"_

* * *

So, yeah. There's chapter 19. starting title for chapter 20 will be New Beginning.


End file.
